Curtain Falls
by RebelGEEK
Summary: One lost soul and one contented soul. The other one is still mending while the other one is happy with her life. Both of them are at the hype of their career but as they recognized each other's soul they knew they need each other. However, it's not easy to be out when they're both renowned people in the industry of Hollywood.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A mellow tone of a piano was playing. Unconsciously, Shizuru walked slower to grasp what song is playing. She knew that she would be late if she would continue to poke into other people's business, but she can't help it. An indescribable tug in her heart pushes her to identify who plays the gloomy tone. Shizuru peeked slowly at the doorway.

She saw a woman wearing a navy blue hoodie and she was softly playing the piano. For some unknown reason, her heart skipped a beat. Her gazed traveled along the stranger's glorious long black hair. Shizuru knew that she was ogling like a fool but anyone who can see this woman would react as she is right now. She took in those long lashes and soulful dark eyes. Unconsciously, Shizuru swallowed hard. Her heart lurched painfully as she openly stares at those luscious lips. It took her seconds to absorb the harmonious echo of her voice as she sang.

" _And_ _this'll_ _be the first time in a week. That I'll talk to you and I can't speak. It's been three whole days since I've had sleep 'cause I dream of his lips on your cheek and I got the point that I should leave you alone but we both know that I'm not that strong and I miss the lips that made me fly"_

 _ **Whoa, she can sing.**_ Shizuru said to herself. She muttered a curse as she remembered that the whole staff is waiting for her in the conference room. Suddenly, the humming of piano stopped and Shizuru stiffened. _**Crap.**_ She mentally chided herself. She completely forgot that she was currently ogling a very beautiful and brooding woman. The woman slowly approached her. She was embarrassed to meet the stranger's dark eyes. Her breath hitched at the unexpected closeness of the woman. Shizuru had no choice; she slowly met the stranger's eyes.

Shizuru, herself is almost 5'7 so she felt a little intimidated as she stood in front of the taller woman. Soulful emerald eyes. _**I could get lost in those soulful eyes.**_ She was tall, Shizuru judged, and blessed by the God with a body that could stop traffic; it was certainly stopping her heart every beat. The woman in front of her looks dangerous and rugged in faded jeans and red converse.

Unconsciously, Shizuru swallowed hard.

Her face was not beautiful, but she was striking. Elegant. Dark emerald eyes as if it's almost black, an aristocratic nose, and small pink lips.

"I think you're going to be late." The woman murmured at her.

Shizuru blinked as if confused with the stranger's meaning. "Huh?"

The woman in front of her slowly grinned. Shizuru blushed furiously. _**Bloody hell.**_ She can't stand the heated gaze of the woman.

"I said you're going to be late. Everybody is waiting for you." The woman pocketed her hands and slowly walked past her.

"How did you know?" Shizuru asked as she watched the woman's retreating back.

The woman just shrugged at her question. "See you in a few Miss Fujino."

When she was about to ask the woman, her phone chirped in its usual tone. She took it out to answer it, "Hello?"

"Where are you? We are starting in a few minutes." Her manager Yukino asked.

"I'm sorry. I got hang up but I'm on my way now." Shizuru jogged and slowly made her way to the conference room. "I'm outside now." She drew a deep breath and opened the door. "Whew, I thought I'm going to be late—what the"

The dark brooding woman that she ogled earlier was sitting with the staff of their new show. She's going to be a part of their show. Oh-oh.

 **To be continued…**

AN: Hey guys! Don't be mad at me okay? *sweat drop* I'm still writing Chapter 7 of RS but I got distracted by this new plot so I think I got to write this one out. This is not edited so I'm sorry for the grammar. Ciao guys!

Hey guys! Don't be mad at me okay? *sweat drop* I'm still writing Chapter 7 of RS but I got distracted by this new plot so I think I got to write this one out. This is not edited so I'm sorry for the grammar. Ciao guys!

PS:

The song Miserable at best doesn't belong to me they are from the band Mayday Parade.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters from Mai-Hime don't belong to me and also, the songs that I'll be using in this fan fiction. _(Refer to Author's Note for the name of the band)_

CHAPTER ONE

"I'm not gay; for goodness sake get your facts straight." Clearly annoyed, Shizuru folded her arms in her chest. "And before you throw an accusation always be sure that you have evidence to prove it." With a slight huff, she walked past to the man in front of her.

"Don't worry Ma'am, next time I'll bring my camera and I will take a picture of you while you ogle at Miss Kruger." The man said maliciously.

Shizuru stiffened and shock echoed around her face. "I am not gawking at her, I—I" The man could clearly see that Shizuru was struggling for an explanation but he kept the pressure.

The man smiled wickedly and shrugged, it was his turn to walk past Shizuru and he whispered nastily, "Can your career withstand the blow once I found an evidence that you are," He paused and murmured close to her ear. "A lesbian?"

Shizuru staggered backward and she felt herself panic at the prospect of losing everything she accomplished because of her secret. "You c-can't do that," In Shizuru's astonishment, the man threw his head and laughed.

"Oh yes, I can Miss Viola," He gave her a creepy smile. "I can." And he walked away.

"Cut! That was good Fujino!" the voice of Director Yuuichi Tate sliced through the set. Chatter erupted around the set and Shizuru sighed with relief. She took bottled water from her manager's hand and drank. She could feel the drumming pain around her temple because of the vicious heat outside.

Shizuru gulped another mouthful of water. "Thanks, Yukino."

"Here," Yukino gave her a towel. Shizuru took the towel to wipe off the sweat on her face.

"Geez, it's so hot in here. My makeup will melt in this brutal heat; Jude will get mad at me for ruining his work of art."

Yukino smiled a little. "I'm sure Jude will understand Shizuru," She adjusted her glasses before Yukino gave her a thorough inspection. "Don't worry Shizuru as far as I can see your make up is still intact you're just sweating."

Shizuru blew a breath. "Hopefully, it'll be intact till the last scene." Shizuru was playing one of the main casts of the show _Unscripted life._ The story revolves around famous and not so famous actresses who discovered life changing things about themselves. The character that she was portraying is an actress who is a closet gay who needs to out herself to her family, friends and to the world.

It amazed Shizuru she got one of the major roles from one of the most anticipated shows in their generation. Glamorous, enthralling and deviant from social norms was the description of the paparazzi, news reporter, and fans. Imagine, five of the well-known celebrities from different field of Hollywood came together to make one groundbreaking show about diversity.

"Ugh, the heat is savage." A seductive drawl came behind. Shizuru turned her attention from the approaching woman.

Yuuki Nao, a renowned sexy actress from this generation. Redhead, lime green eyes, a seductive smile, a body that curved like an hourglass. Playful and charming enough to wrap anyone around her fingers in a matter of seconds. Nao played the role of an actress who is also a gay but open to the public in her sexual preference. In the script, Viola is the love interest of Juliet Zhang, Nao's character.

"Totally," Shizuru returned her gaze to the bustling staff. After this taping, she's not due back on the set until the next day. Wistfully, she thought about sleeping for eight straight hours. Some of the schedules were re-arranged because of conflict with the schedule of the other actresses. Thinking about her upcoming rest day; it took her seconds before the snapping fingers of Nao brought her to the present.

"Geez. Shizuru. It's still too early to sleep.' Nao's eyebrow grinned.

Chuckling, Shizuru asked her. "I'm spacing out, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"Natsuki's tour is almost done, and she's due to come to the set tomorrow. Ugh, finally we can shoot our scene according to the schedule. This re-scheduling is messing up my other commitments and social life." Nao complained good-naturedly.

Natsuki Kuga is back, she thought. She could feel her face heating up with the sudden reminder of their awkward first meeting. Slack-jawed, she blushed her way to the seat beside her manager and apologized for being late. And Natsuki. Natsuki just smiled knowingly throughout the meeting as if thinking of a private joke. Shizuru wanted to wipe that smug look in her gorgeous face.

Geez, Shizuru, just because she's gorgeous doesn't mean she's attracted to Natsuki, she thought irritably. _**Well, maybe she's a little gorgeous than me but still I'm straight**_ , she indignantly said to herself. _**This gay character is rubbing on me; I'm just tired and burnt out.**_

"Thank goodness for that." Shizuru murmured. She knew Nao and Natsuki are good friends so she kept her opinions to herself.

Nao folded her arms in front of her and leaned in her right foot. "This is her first worldwide concert tour; boy I'm glad that her tickets were sold out."

"That's good to hear," she replied automatically. She doesn't care about Natsuki's concert, she doesn't care if the woman sold two million albums worldwide and she doesn't care if her songs are in top charts. She doesn't even care that Natsuki is publicly open gay. Clearly, Shizuru doesn't care.

"You heard her songs? I recommend you to listen in Faraway," Nao beamed proudly like a true friend. "She played the violin part in the intro."

"Sure," Shizuru smiled politely. Shizuru wouldn't dare to tell Nao that she's got all Natsuki's songs in her playlist. After she saw Natsuki at the meeting, Shizuru googled the mystery woman. She was stunned at Natsuki's success; numerous awards sold out concerts and albums here and other countries, an advocate of LGBT rights and lastly, very much active at charity events.

Natsuki made a difference despite being famous and very much gay. It made Shizuru a little guilty for not trying hard to make a difference to others.

"Okay, guys!" Tate called every one of them. "Go back to your places, Miss Nao, Miss Shizuru lets take the next scene."

Both women nodded at the director and walked towards the set. Shizuru heaved a sigh, just a few more hours she thought and she would be home free.

* * *

Releasing a contented sigh, Shizuru groaned in pleasure after putting her feet up on the coffee table in front of her. Finally after a few scenes, they were released for the day. Stretching like a cat, she rolled her shoulder and turned on her TV to watch before sleeping. Looking for a show to watch, she took her red wine beside of her and sipped.

Her heart lurched and choked a little when she saw Natsuki in a late evening talk show. Torn between switching the channel, she bit her lips. Natsuki looked tired but she still had that mysterious aura swirling around her. Giving up, she settled back into her couch and took in Natsuki's appearance.

Even in jeans and white v-neck shirt, she looks stunning. Natsuki was oozing with a raw sensuality that makes her tongue-tied and a little off-center. _**Fine, dammit. She makes me breathless so what.**_ Annoyed, Shizuru stuck out her tongue at the TV.

Natsuki laughed heartily with the host. She was confident and sexy, and those dark emerald eyes that make her mouth water. Shizuru blinked and realized she's ogling again. She groaned out loud and chanted "control" before focusing again on the show.

"Congratulations at your concert Kuga, totally sold out I heard so, what are your plans now?" The host was eager and sincere.

"Thank you, I wouldn't have done it without my fans so I want to take this opportunity to thank my fans all over the world for making my concert tour possible," Natsuki said humbly. "For my plans, I'm writing another album now hopefully, I'll release it earlier next year, and right now I'm one of the casts in the show Unscripted life. It would be our pleasure if you'll watch it."

Pleasure rippled through her when she heard Natsuki's husky voice. It was so sensual and full of promises, shuddering she focused again on the topic at hand.

"You'll be working with four stunning and lovely girls, tell me," the host leaned closer and beamed naughtily. "If have a chance to court any one of them, who will it be and why?"

The audience whooped at the mischievous question and Natsuki blushed. Astounded and thrilled at the same time, Shizuru held her wine glass tighter.

Natsuki smiled good-naturedly before answering. "Before I answer your question, I would like to clarify one thing." She gestured one finger. "They are all beautiful and very talented in their own way but," Natsuki slowly grinned and focused her dark emerald eyes in the camera.

"If God will give me a chance I will court Miss Shizuru Fujino." Aghast, Shizuru stumbled back in her couch. _**Oh my God.**_ She could feel her heart hammering and her face red from embarrassment.

"Why is that Natsuki?" Shizuru could see the host enjoying her answer.

"Well, one, she's stunningly beautiful." The same secretively smile was back again. "Two, I love hearing her distinctive accent," Natsuki chuckled a little. "And three, she's honest and independent." Natsuki paused before continuing. "Nowadays, it's hard to find honest people. In our line of work, people around us tend to please us, they almost worship the floor that we walk as if were gods. I, for myself am not special. I'm just an ordinary woman that can sing and write songs, I was just lucky that I was given a chance to show it. There's no need for special treatment, even I enjoyed eating a greasy cheeseburger in fast food."

Humbled by her answer, the host clapped and the audience followed. Blushing, Natsuki tried to hush them.

"When you described Miss Fujino, it seems you are familiar with each other, have you worked together before?"

Natsuki chuckled. "Nope, this would be the first project that we'll work together but I met her when they distributed the first screenplay," Natsuki grinned. "Let's just say she made an impression to me."

Totally embarrassed, Shizuru covered her face with her hands. _Oh, my god, she knew I was staring that time._ Her phone beside her beep and she took a peek at her messages.

 _Yukino_

 _Are you watching Kuga's interview? She was totally into you!_

She chose to ignore her manager's text and the other messages that pop out informing her same thing, she was too embarrassed to text them back. Shizuru knew that they were alone when they first met, but Natsuki made it sound like something happened between them. Shizuru glared at the TV, _**I'm going to murder her first thing in the morning,**_ she vowed for revenge.

"Oooh! Juicy! Maybe we can talk about that later?" the host wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sorry, but I would like to keep our meeting to myself." And she gave that secretive smile again.

"Aww! Spoilsport!" the host pouted. "But I heard Miss Fujino is with someone now,"

Natsuki's smile didn't falter. "Yes, I heard she's with Kanzaki Reito and I guess she was very much straight but that was just a rhetorical question right? I'm pretty sure Kanzaki wouldn't like it if we talk about Fujino like she's a gay."

"Oh, yes you are right. I apologize about that, like what Natsuki said it was just a random question to spice up the interview. One last request Natsuki, can you sing for us?"

Natsuki nodded to him. "Sure thing."

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give her a round of applause. Here is Natsuki Kuga with the song Faraway." The light faded, spotlight emerged and focused on her.

Natsuki got up from the sofa and someone from the staff gave her a violin. A shiver went up to Shizuru's spine. Anticipation rippled through her body, she could no longer deny to herself how much Natsuki's sight affects her.

The audience became silent as Natsuki played her violin melodiously. Shizuru drew a ragged breath as if she could feel Natsuki's fingers touching her, playing her like a violin.

 _Why can't I fight this feeling?_

 _Is there any way to endure this loneliness_

 _That consumes me inside... inside..._

Natsuki's husky voice flowed and she fixed her dark emerald eyes to the camera.

 _I always whisper_

 _All the things I feel for you_

 _But deep down I know I wanted to be heard..._

Natsuki closed her eyes and she moved more closely to the microphone, trying to convey her emotions to the song.

 _I have you but yet I don't_

 _You were close but yet so far away..._

 _Oh I'm just too weak_

 _To face the truth that I love you... I love you..._

 _Why can't I say it_

 _That deep down I want to give you_

 _One perfect slow dance_

 _The way you want me to_

 _I won't say a word_

 _Nor tell you sweet words I will just hold you as if it's my last_

 _My last..._

Natsuki's hands fisted in her chest, and she swayed to the music while holding her violin to her side.

 _I have you but yet I don't_

 _You were close but yet so far away..._

 _Oh I'm just too weak_

 _To face the truth that I love you... I love you..._

 _'Cause I'm afraid we can never be._

She brought her violin to her chin and played magically, Shizuru was spellbound by the tune and Natsuki's swaying blue locks.

 _I have you but yet I don't_

 _You were close but yet so far away..._

 _Oh I'm just too weak_

 _To face the truth that I love you... I love you..._

Slightly panting, Natsuki raised her violin and bowed to still amazed audiences. Thunderous claps rose to the audience and the host walk towards to Natsuki to congratulate her more. She could see how good Natsuki as a singer. Natsuki played like a storyteller; she will mesmerize you with moving tunes and the listener can relate themselves to lyrics. The audiences were trying to get her attention and some fans were trying to slip pass through securities. Clearly, Natsuki is one popular gal.

Shizuru directed her gaze back to Natsuki and glared at the laughing woman. _**Just because you make me so crazy doesn't mean you're safe from my wrath.**_ She could still feel her belly quiver but she's not sure if it's because of annoyance to Natsuki. She immediately pushed her irritation aside and turned off her TV.

Too restless to sleep, she took her phone and turned it off. Shizuru doesn't want to talk to anyone; she doesn't want anyone teasing her about Natsuki's declaration. It's too ludicrous, Shizuru was sure that Natsuki's messing up with her. Two can play the game, she thought. Deciding to momentarily to forget Natsuki, she walked towards her bedroom to settle in for the night.

* * *

Her dark emerald eyes softened when her assistant handed her coffee, she reached it out and grunted thanks before settling in back in her chair. One of the makeup artists was methodically applying light makeup to her face; leaving her hair as it is, he sprayed a little of something and brushed it till it's straight and gleaming. Natsuki was looking forward seeing Shizuru Fujino, she knew she made fun of her long enough and she was expecting Shizuru furious at her.

Disappointed, she blew a breath. She liked making fun of the supermodel. This is the first time someone stirred her attention enough to do something rash for someone to notice her. Yes, Natsuki wanted Shizuru to notice her. Asking herself why she came up with empty answers but she won't stop, she can't stop.

Natsuki will play the character of Natsumi Kruger; she's one of the three gays in the story. Like Viola's character, Kruger is a closet gay but her character is much more withdrawn and deep. Kruger was trying to change her sexual preference because of her upbringing in a strict family. Shizuru's character has a big crush on her, and Natsuki was very excited to see Shizuru's reaction once they filmed their solo scene.

Natsuki was disheartened when she found out that there wouldn't be a possible love team. The show was promoting diversity, not romance; that's what their producer said but Natsuki took a chance. She'll take the matter into her own hands and set her plan in motion.

"Hello lover girl." A purring voice came from behind. Natsuki gave Nao her sexiest smile and the woman snorted at her.

"I never knew you were that devilish." Natsuki just smiled at her. Nao knew that the bluenette has a huge crush on Shizuru but knowing Natsuki's personality, she was completely surprised at the woman's gesture in the late night show last night.

Natsuki shrugged nonchalantly before answering. "Like what I said last night, it was a rhetorical question. For fun."

"Really." Nao purred naughtily.

"Shut up," Natsuki said good-naturedly. "We both know it's impossible right? Number one rule of being a lesbian is never, ever date a straight woman. It'll only bring a messy heartbreak."

Nao took her own coffee from her assistant and thanked her. "Who says you'll be courting her? You're too futuristic, I'm just joking." Nao raised her elegant eyebrow before taking a cautious sip in her coffee.

Natsuki rolled her eyes at the woman in front. _**Busted,**_ she thought.

"You got any engagement later?" Nao asked her.

"None for the moment," Natsuki sipped her coffee before continuing. "Thank god I'll be free these coming months, I love my job but it's so chaotic that I feel like it's been years since the last time I slept in my own bed."

"You can't have it all, my friend." Nao chuckled at her. "But you are happy right?"

Natsuki gave her a gentle smile. "Yep, totally." She paused and smiled pensively. "They are paying me big bucks to do what I want and to do what I'm good at, so who I am to refuse it."

"The only missing in your life now is a woman that can make you happy." Nao watched her.

"Maybe." Natsuki just shrugged. "You know that it's hard to find someone like me."

"You mean a gay?" Natsuki nodded.

Nao snorted and rolled her eyes. "Geez Natsuki, there are so many gays now in our generation, with your looks and money you can have anyone."

 _ **Not anyone.**_ Natsuki's heart skipped a beat as she thought of a certain ash-blonde woman she knew. "That's not what I mean Nao and you know it."

"Geez Natsuki, Not everyone is after your money."

"Maybe it's the sex?" Natsuki joked at her.

"You are not that good my dear Natsuki."

Dumbfounded, Natsuki stuttered. "Did something happen between us that I didn't know?"

Nao punched her and laughed. "Silly! What I mean is you rarely have a relationship!"

Natsuki laughed with Nao. "But that doesn't mean I'm not great in bed, I can sleep for days!" the bluenette said indignantly.

Nao rolled her eyes. "Whatever!"

A staff approached them. "Ma'am we will be shooting in a few minutes." Both women nodded and thank the woman.

"So are you free later? We could hang out in our usual club." Nao stood.

"Yeah, yeah. You want me to pick you up?" Natsuki also stood and straightened her clothes.

"Nah, just go ahead. You know your way around right?" Natsuki nodded.

"I'll be there by eight; I'll let you know when I'm on my way," Nao said. "And don't bring your Ducati. We're going to get drunk!" Nao hooted.

"And our face will be posted in every tabloid here in the Hollywood with a caption, _"Diversity at its finest."_ ," Natsuki said dryly.

Nao laughed loudly and sauntered towards the set. Natsuki shook her head lightly before following the woman. She was surprised that she was looking forward spending her time with Nao.

* * *

Natsuki parked her car near the entrance of the club Nirvana. She could hear the beating music of the club even though her car is still closed. Taking off her coat, she studied her face in the mirror. She took off her baseball cap and combed her hair with her fingers. Satisfied, she got off her car. A valet approached her and asked if she wanted her car to be parked in their underground garage. Natsuki refused and thank the man.

A few paparazzi suddenly showed and took her pictures, but instead of being rude; Natsuki smiled at them "Hey guys, don't you have any social life?" Natsuki grinned at them good-naturedly.

Some of them laughed at what she said. "Well, someone's got to report what you guys are up to!" One of them shouted at her.

Natsuki groaned. "We are not that bad! Well, almost." She grinned sheepishly.

More laughter echoed, camera continued to flash and Natsuki bid goodnight when she saw Nao waiting for her in the entrance. She raised her hands when one of the securities checked her for any concealed weapons, seeing none Natsuki thanked the woman and moved towards Nao.

"I still can't understand why you need to patronize paparazzi," Nao said when she stood in front of her.

"Why not? They are more pleasant and they don't get in the way when I treat them nicely. They can be annoying but most of the time they can be amusing." Nao just shook her head.

"Come on now, Chie and others will be here later." Natsuki followed her inside the club. Pop music pulsated inside the club. Natsuki was thankful that the club was not jam-packed, she can't stand crowded club. It was suffocating and nauseating. It's different when it's her concert because she's elevated and she's in front of them.

Nao led her to their usual VIP seats, and Natsuki sat. She called their waiter and ordered scotch while Nao ordered a martini. "Are you eager to get drunk? The night is still young." Nao teased her.

"I'm not trying to get drunk, I brought a car."

"So that's why you brought your Porsche Boxster. Well, I don't care, that won't stop me from making you drunk." Nao snickered.

"Why are you dead set getting me drunk?" Natsuki sipped her scotch.

"I wanted people to see that you are not perfect." Nao huffed.

"Idiot! What the heck are you talking about?" Natsuki blushed.

Nao smirked at her and she crossed her arms in front of her before answering. "Honestly Natsuki, you are too good to be true. Are you sure you're happy?" Nao asked her seriously.

"You really are stupid." The bluenette huffed. "Of course, I'm happy. Did you drag me in here to interrogate me?"

Before Nao could answered, her face lit up. "Hey! Cara, long time no see!"

Both women hugged each other. Natsuki shook her head, now she knew why Nao asked her out.

"Hey, stranger." Cara smiled softly to Natsuki.

"Hey yourself, how are you?" Natsuki kissed Cara's cheek, smelling the same familiar scent that she enjoyed before.

"Busy as always." Cara gazed at her longingly. "Congratulations on your world tour, I'm sorry I missed it."

Natsuki grasped Cara's hand and she gently squeezed it. "Nah, I know that you are busy with your modeling gig." Natsuki signaled their waiter. "Martini?"

Cara smiled as if touched that Natsuki remembered her preference in alcohol. "Sure." Cara tapped Natsuki's hand and elegantly, she settled beside her ex-girlfriend.

"Modeling suits you, my dear, you look gorgeous," Nao said with twinkling eyes.

Natsuki tried to glare at her best friend, but she knew she can't. It's been a long time since the last time she saw her ex-girlfriend. Natsuki missed her, but not as a lover. Even though they parted ways, Natsuki knew that Cara cared for her the same as she cared for Cara. Cara will always have a place in her heart. Cara will always be her first love.

"I guess it comes with the job." Cara smiled and took her drink from the waiter.

"Geez, you're just like Natsuki. You're both too humble for my taste." Nao rolled her eyes on them.

A buzzing excitement caught their attention; the three of them craned their head to see the cause of the sudden racket.

A man with a dark messy hair caught Natsuki's attention; goose bumps crawled through her arms. She knew the guy, Reito Kanzaki. Armed with a perfectly calm smile, he weaved through the crowd. In tow, a same perfect smile was plastered on Shizuru's face. The media was right; both of them are popular as Natsuki watched the crowd gathered around them.

A slight brush in her cheeks drew her attention, slightly annoyed she looked back at Cara's serene face. "Are you okay? You look upset?"

Natsuki sighed, Cara knew her too well. "You didn't watch my interview last night?"

"No, I'm in flight last night." Cara raised her eyebrow.

"Did you listen to Nao's advice? Did you do something bad?"

Natsuki laughed at Cara's puzzled face. Cara can always make her feel better, "Of course not, you told me specifically and sternly, that never, ever listen to Nao's advice."

"Hey! That's harsh!" Nao barked at them and they both laughed.

"Good evening ladies, mind if we sit with you?" A smooth baritone voice called their interest. Reito was smiling at them. Behind him, Shizuru was smiling at them pleasantly.

"Sure we don't mind right, Natsuki?" Nao said with a mischievous tone.

Natsuki rolled her eyes; she didn't care if everybody saw her. "Sure, the more the merrier."

Natsuki scooted to the right, Reito settled beside Nao and Shizuru ended up beside her. Natsuki smiled to ironically to herself. This is going to be a long night.

She took a glance at Shizuru's stunning face, emerald eyes met crimson eyes, and her heart skipped a beat. A long night indeed.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **A/N:**

Hello, guys! Yes, I know. It's a miracle that I updated this one and before you expect, I'll be busy this coming week so I'm not gonna update both of my stories. Sorry! Duty calls! Hopefully, I'll be able to update first week of April (Hopefully :P)

Come on guys! Don't be stingy in reviews and comments! I want more reviews and comments! Har-har-har!

 **PS: The name of the band is GRACENOTE.**

 **The name of the band is GRACENOTE. They are from Philippines and you can find their music in Spotify and Itunes. Do listen to them guys! They are one of my favorite bands!**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** : Mai-hime doesn't belong to me and the song that I used in this fiction is from Gracenote. _Give me a break_ is the title of it.

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 _Shizuru my butt._ An unknown emotion ran through her and her belly tingled with dread. After her declaration, the rocker really had the nerve to parade around with some woman in her arms and not just any woman. It was Cara Levingne, the Cara Levingne. The "Model of the year" for two consecutive years, one of the most sought out model in her generation. Natsuki Kuga and Cara Levingne look good together, and it made Shizuru troubled for some unknown reason.

Shizuru watched the interaction of the two women, and all she can see was that they are intimate. She could see the gentle brush of Cara's hands to Natsuki's arm, the soft gaze of those emerald eyes whenever she looked at Cara's beaming angelic face and the warmth of gesture of the two between each other.

 _Shizuru my ass_. She drank her vodka straight without pausing. Heat crawled into her throat, and slowly, the alcohol spread through her stomach.

"Shizuru, are you alright?" A concerned voice cut through her musing. Glassy crimson eyes scowled at Reito.

"Of course, I'm alright." The woman huffed at him and it made the man smile.

"Aren't we grumpy today?" Reito teased her.

Shizuru took an irritating glance at her escort, now she regretted that she came with Reito. She should be spending her off in her bed and with a book in her hand but instead, she was stuck in this godforsaken club and she was forced to watch Reito having fun and finally, Natsuki and her gorgeous girlfriend. She is not grumpy. Totally. She convinced herself and took another gulped of her drink.

"Hey," A soft British voice called her attention and Shizuru glanced at the source.

"Oh, hey," Clearly uncomfortable, Shizuru smiled a little at Cara. Good thing Natsuki was nowhere beside them or she'll be teased again by that conceited jerk, Shizuru thought.

"Are you having fun?" Cara asked her. No wonder Natsuki fell for this woman, she was all elegant and classy in her own way.

Shizuru paused; she internally debated if she will tell her the truth. This isn't a pop quiz Shizuru, she mentally chided herself. "Not really," Shizuru smiled a little.

Cara gave her a genuine smile that made Shizuru at ease. "Are you having a bad day?" The blonde glanced around them and said. "I can't really blame you, sometimes our work takes its toll and we just wanted to just put our feet up and spend leisure time alone,"

Shizuru smiled at her, the rumors are right. Cara is a nice person. "It's not that I don't want to be here." Shizuru looked back at her own drink, and she twirled it to study. "But I really had a crappy day."

"So you thought that if you came with Kanzaki, it'll distract you?" Cara sipped at her own drink.

The ash-blonde woman just shrugged. The woman in front of her was perceptive; it would be totally awkward if she told her that she had a really bad day because of Natsuki's ruse last night.

"Hey gorgeous," Goosebumps crawled through Shizuru's arm. Dammit, she cursed internally. Here comes the awkward part, Shizuru thought.

Natsuki rumpled Cara's hair, and to Shizuru's embarrassment. The woman giggled like a child. Shizuru rolled her crimson eyes to them and she caught Natsuki's amused eyes.

"I'm not a kid anymore Natsuki," Cara said without any trace of resentment in her voice.

"Said someone who still enjoys playing video games in my house whenever she visits me here in Hollywood." Natsuki teased her.

"So how was your world tour Kuga?" Out of the blue, Kanzaki asked her.

"So so…" Natsuki answered nonchalantly. Reito raised his eyebrow to her, she knew she was being rude but she didn't really want to talk to the guy. Cara pinched her in the thigh, and Natsuki looked at her questioningly.

Cara gave her an eerie smile. "I need to go the bathroom, will you come with me."

"But I don't want to go the bathroom," Natsuki said defiantly but her ex-girlfriend glared at her. She sighed loudly when Cara pulled her away from their guests.

"Where are you going?" Nao asked them, she took another drink from their waiter and took a sipped. She was slightly sweating from dancing.

"Bathroom, I need to talk to Natsuki." They breezed past her.

"You can't do a quickie there! It's too cramped!" Nao shouted while laughing.

"Shut up!" Natsuki was about to get back to Nao, but Cara pulled her.

"What the deal with Kanzaki and Shizuru?" Cara folded her arms in front of her. The woman practically dragged her inside the bathroom.

Natsuki looked away and tried to shrug it away. "Nothing. Really."

"Really? So correct me if I'm wrong but you are ignoring Kanzaki for no particular reason?"

"I 'am not ignoring him. Well, maybe I'm ignoring him a little," She explained to her but she could see that Cara was not buying her BS. "He's taking too much of our space."

"Am I hearing things?" astonished, Cara asked her. "Are you actually whining?"

"I am not whining, that's for divas like Nao," Natsuki said defiantly.

Cara snorted and she waved her hand as if ignoring what she said. "You like this Fujino?"

Natsuki rolled her eyes to her. "Don't give me that." Cara scolded her.

"Yeah, I like her, a little." She mumbled.

"You wouldn't act like an angry jealous girlfriend if she means a little to you."

"I am not jealous, and I'm not angry." She hissed at her ex-girlfriend.

"Yeah, yeah and the crows are white." Cara rolled her own eyes to her. "But she's straight Natsuki…"

Natsuki released an annoyed grunt, "Sheesh, Cara. I'm not courting her. I like her okay? There is a huge difference between crush and love."

"But…I don't want you to get hurt again…" Cara whispered emotionally.

The rocker released a deep breath. When will Cara forgive herself? Natsuki thought. "Cara, look at me." Natsuki grasped her face and she stared deeply into her blue eyes.

"I already forgave you, Cara. It's not your fault that you didn't know that you are bisexual. I know that I'm not just a phase in your life. We were already broke up long before you fell in love with that guy so stop being guilty about it." Natsuki wiped Cara's tears and she gathered her old lover into her arms.

Cara sobbed softly in her arms. "I'm so sorry Natsuki…"

Natsuki rubbed her blonde hair as she continued to cry in her arms. Thinking about it now, Natsuki knew that sooner or later, they'll break it up but when she heard that Cara was dating a very straight guy she felt betrayed. They were supposed, to be honest with each other, they were best of friends before they decided to explore the indescribable feelings they have for each other and in the end, they hurt each other in unimaginable ways.

"It's all in the past now, we both moved on. We have our own lives now, own dreams to live, I was so wrong to hurt you and blame you because of our failed relationship. Bury it now to the past, and stop blaming yourself."

"I know that, and I'm trying to live with it." Cara slowly looked up to her. "What if you fell for her? What if—"

Natsuki snorted and she laughed out loud. "Hey, I thought I'm the new aspiring actress in here?" Cara punched her in the chest.

"I'm serious Natsuki." Cara blushed but she smiled at her.

"Well, I'm also serious about this. You are over reacting, darling." Natsuki faked a British accent.

The blonde stared at her thoughtfully, and after a few seconds, she sighed. "I'll be watching you just to be sure."

Natsuki pinched her cheeks and she gave Cara her trademark sexy grin. "What are you? Mother hen?"

Cara swatted her hands. "No, you are my best friend and my childhood friend. Besides, I need to keep an eye on you, who knows what you will do to Fujino."

Natsuki smile grew wide and Cara caught it. "You already did something to her aren't you?" Cara asked her suspiciously.

The bluenette raised her hands as if surrendering. "Not directly."

"I guess I was too late." Cara rubbed her temple; her blue clear eyes were troubled.

"Oh come on, you are being dramatic. I was just messing with her." Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Cara said. A loud knock echoed around the bathroom.

"Hey you two! Come out now! I hope to god you're not really doing a quickie there, we've got company." Nao shouted.

Natsuki growled, and she opened the door angrily. Shizuru's deadpan face suddenly stopped her from her words.

"Sorry to disappoint you Nao, but no were not having a quick sex," Cara answered with a slight smile.

"What do you want?" Natsuki asked her when she recovered from the sudden appearance of Shizuru.

"Nothing, we just wanted to use the bathroom. So your highness," Nao bowed dramatically. "If you'll excuse us."

Natsuki huffed, and walked past them. Cara smiled at them and followed Natsuki. "So what have you done to her?"

"You're making it sound like I'm bullying her," Natsuki said exasperatingly.

"So you're bullying her? Wow, that is very original." Cara said dryly.

"What the hell was that?" Natsuki said annoyingly. She followed her ex-girlfriend to their table, Cara really knows how to push her buttons and it irritated the hell out of her.

"You could, at least, serenade her with your good looks, good voice, and great attitude, even though the latter is not really obvious."

"Why thank you for the high praise you have been giving me and what happened to Shizuru-is straight-and-you-can't-fell-for-her drama?" Natsuki seated beside her and she crossed her feet above the table.

Cara rolled her eyes to her and she took a sip to her drink. "Seriously, Natsuki? Are you a cave dweller or something? You don't need a reason to stop bullying her, that is how you treat people properly. Geez."

"Are you insinuating that I'm barbaric?" Slightly offended, Natsuki asked.

"You can be very barbaric if you want to," Cara smiled at her.

"Geez, Cara. I didn't know that you had a very high opinion of me." Natsuki answered sarcastically. Maybe because of her lousy pride, Natsuki excused herself from Cara.

"Hey, I was just kidding Natsuki…" Cara said helplessly.

Natsuki nodded to her but she didn't answer her. She knew she was being childish but Natsuki knew that there was a slight truth behind Cara's reasoning. She was bullying Shizuru for her to notice her. Who would have noticed someone bland as her?

The bluenette sighed; she needed some air to clear her chaotic thoughts so she weaved herself through the crowd. She greeted a few acquaintances, and did her usual PR, and eventually, she got herself to the balcony.

The summer air greeted her as she inhaled the crisp air. Not a single cloud was present, so Natsuki could clearly see the stars. Remembering something, Natsuki searched her pants for something and she came up with her cigarettes.

She held the pack of cigarette in front of her and contemplated if she would smoke a stick. It's been months since the last time she inhaled one, but drastic measures called upon her bad habit. Caught off guard, she almost dropped it off from the balcony when someone stumbled inside the balcony. Without hesitating, Natsuki hid in the dark and was surprised when she saw the object of their argument.

Clearly, Shizuru seemed upset. Natsuki watched the ash-blonde woman as she sighed loudly. Natsuki almost jumped when Shizuru talked loudly.

"I should have stayed home, damn you Reito for bringing me in here," Shizuru whined.

Natsuki snickered to herself, this woman really was unpredictable. "You know, people who talk to themselves aren't exactly crazy."

Shizuru jumped, and Natsuki swallowed her laugh. Shizuru was white as a sheet. "Jeez, Natsuki you could, at least, said something; you scared the hell out of me."

Shizuru traced where Natsuki's voice came from and she saw the rocker emerged from the darkness. Goosebumps crawled through her arms as if cold, Shizuru hugged herself and she rubbed her arms.

Those intense emerald orbs always caught her off guard but despite being uncomfortable with Natsuki's gaze, Shizuru could feel those tingling gaze running through her body. Hiding her internal panic, Shizuru nodded to Natsuki's hands.

"You smoke?" She asked with a slight quiver in her voice.

The woman shrugged and leaned into the railing of the balcony. "Occasionally," Natsuki paused. "You?"

"Occasionally," Shizuru leaned in beside the rocker. Even with the distance, Shizuru could practically feel the warmth of the woman beside her.

"So what do you call a person who talks to themselves?" Suddenly, a cold breeze blew and Shizuru closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy it. When she opened her eyes, Shizuru caught Natsuki's heated gaze.

"They are actually geniuses." The rocker said quietly.

"Oh…" Shizuru said breathlessly. Clearly uncomfortable, Shizuru smoothed her hair behind her ears and she looked back to the scenery in front of them.

"Where's Kanzaki?" Natsuki asked her nonchalantly.

"I kind of…left him." She answered hesitantly.

Natsuki hid her smile. She's somewhat grateful that the man lets Shizuru go alone. "Too crowded for your taste?"

Shizuru hummed. "Not really. It's just I had a really crappy day because of an announcement of a certain individual to the national television."

Natsuki choked at her words. "Er…oh, that? It was just… uhh…you know I was just messing around—"

Shizuru gave her a spine-chilling smile and Natsuki staggered back. The bluenette gave Shizuru her most charming smile. "I'm sorry okay? I was just really messing with you."

"Why am I not at least amused?" The ash-blonde woman said dryly.

The rocker cringed at Shizuru's cold voice. "I apologize okay? I am deeply sorry, I would do anything!"

"Anything?" The sudden playfulness of Shizuru's voice made Natsuki opened her eyes. Seeing Shizuru's wicked smile made her anxious.

"You're not gonna make me run naked, right?" Natsuki asked nervously.

"Let me see…" Shizuru gave her a thoughtful smile and that made Natsuki more anxious.

"Maybe in due time." Natsuki released a sigh of relief and Shizuru rolled her eyes to her.

"Are you seriously thinking that I'll do something against your will?"

"Well," The husky voice returned. "It depends on what will you do to me." And Natsuki gave Shizuru her sexiest smile.

Shizuru blushed at Natsuki's provocation; she knew there was a double meaning behind the rocker's words, so Shizuru glared at the woman to disguise her embarrassment.

"Do you really have to be so—," Shizuru struggled for suitable word to avoid embarrassing herself more. "Sweet?"

Natsuki laughed out loud, annoyed, Shizuru glowered at the woman. "Believe me, Shizuru. I wasn't being sweet to you. In fact, I—" The rocker scratched her head making her look adorable.

"I wanted to apologize; I tormented you ever since the day we met. It's just that you're reactions are quite funny and amusing. I guess…" Natsuki said apologetically.

"You guess?" Shizuru snorted and she crossed her arms in front of her to study Natsuki. "It's better than not having you apologize. Apology accepted."

"Whew, thanks." The bluenette grinned at her and resumed looking outside the balcony. She took one of the cigarettes and she played it with her hands.

"So what did answer to those inquiries about my interview?"

Shizuru shrugged and she watched the rocker's hand as she played the cigarette stick. "Our all time favorite, No comment. What can I say about it? You really had them going there for a while."

"Well, we both know that love team is not really possible at our show," Natsuki said quietly. "But what if we suddenly became a love team in our show?"

Caught off guard, Shizuru stammered. "Well, um… I'm flattered and honored by the concept but I'm not really comfortable with the idea of it."

Natsuki winced and Shizuru saw it, she tried to reach out to the rocker but Natsuki stepped away. "Wait, Natsuki—"

"Wow Shizuru, I never knew you are a flaming homophobe hiding in plain sight," Natsuki said bitingly.

"Wait, that came out wrong. It's just that—"

"What Shizuru? Tell me," Natsuki folder her arms in front of her as if she was daring her to explain. "Tell me, how uncomfortable you are with the idea of me touching you," The rocker moved towards her. "Holding you this close," Shizuru's heart leaped at her throat when the woman grabbed her waist. "And kissing you like this."

Shizuru didn't have the time to blink; Natsuki's lips suddenly engulf her own lips. The rocker's lips were soft and hot at the same time. Natsuki's lips were ravenous and wild as she licked Shizuru's lower lip. Shizuru stood frozen; head tilted back, eyes closed. Immediately, she realized how different it is to kiss a woman. She could feel unknown emotion running through her throat as she moaned in pleasure.

Shizuru didn't have the time to consider what she was currently feeling when all of a sudden, Natsuki tore her mouth away from her own lips. Natsuki felt her own body tremble with desire, she was fucking sure that the woman in front of her responded to her kisses like she was eager for it.

Shizuru's crimson eyes were wide, and they were both panting. Natsuki was still mad and hurt at the woman's view of her. It's not her fault she was born gay; it was the choice of the people to be an asshole.

"Natsuki?" A voice from inside room called for her. Cara. She followed her, now she's screwed. She only wanted to teach Shizuru a lesson, but once Cara got a whiff of what she did, she's gonna be in big trouble.

The color drained from Natsuki's face, and Shizuru knew the reason why. Her girlfriend Cara was now calling for her. A stab of jealousy ripped her chest, Natsuki had the nerve to kiss her even though her girlfriend is somewhere inside the party. Angrily, she wiped her lips as if she was trying to erase Natsuki's taste from her mouth.

When Natsuki saw what the other woman was doing, she felt wounded. Swallowing the sudden ache in her chest, she said. "That's what everybody thinks about homosexuals like us, it all about lesbian porn, fucking in the ass but when it comes to hetero shits, you're all about romanticism, sacred marriage, and love. That's really bullshit, Shizuru. When homosexuality pops out, you were always half amazed and half disgusted at the idea of us having sex. Homosexuality is not all about sex. We have our own life, just like you, we think about our future. It's not our fault we were born gay. Who would want to be loathed by other people?"

With that, Natsuki strode back inside the room leaving Shizuru breathless staring after her retreating back. Shizuru wasn't repulsed at Natsuki's idea but rather she was scared by it. Shizuru didn't mean it that way but her face must have shown otherwise; just tasting Natsuki's lips confirmed her fears. There was something far scarier than Natsuki's arms around her. Those unwanted feelings that she kept inside her were struggling to get free, to let go and to break out of her. She swallowed her inner hysteria, Shizuru needed to control it again, to wrestled it back again inside her. Just imagining her mother's disappointed face makes her nauseated; she must control it once again before she loses everything. Again.

* * *

Pissed Natsuki strode past Cara, just seeing Natsuki's wrinkled eyebrows, she knew, someone angered her ex-girlfriend. Cara decided internally, she should take home Natsuki to defuse her before Natsuki could spill her anger to a bystander.

"Hey," Cara brushed Natsuki's trembling arm and the woman shoots her with Natsuki's infamous death glare.

"What?" the woman hissed at her.

"Let's go home. I'm tired." Cara said quietly without sounding demanding. She needed to tread carefully or she'll be the recipient of Natsuki's notorious fury.

The bluenette just nodded to her and gesture Cara to follow her. With Natsuki's back in front of her, Cara released a relieved sigh but with Natsuki's aggravated, the woman was walking fast so she took a hold of Natsuki's shirt.

Realizing that she was almost leaving her ex-girlfriend behind, Natsuki took Cara's hand behind her back. Natsuki weaved past the crowds to find her friends to say goodbye. Seeing Nao dancing near the center, she dragged Cara with her.

"We're leaving," Natsuki shouted to Nao, but her best friend just waved to them so Natsuki left her without explaining further.

Breathing the air outside the club, Natsuki calmed a little but Cara whined behind her.

"Ouch, Natsuki. Did you really have to drag me outside? My arms hurt." Cara pouted.

"Sorry," She said quietly and nodded towards her car. "Let's go, I'll take you home."

"What's the devil had gotten into you?" she asked the suddenly pensive woman.

Because of Cara's reminder, Natsuki suddenly kicked her car's tire and she cursed vehemently. She rarely loses her temper, but when it comes to her sexuality and bigotry, she can transfer from an easy-go-lucky to a fire breathing dragon.

"Natsuki, stop it." Cara grasped her shoulder and she could feel Natsuki's anger emanating from her.

"Some bigot has gotten into my nerves." She hissed. Natsuki can't say to Cara that the person she was referring to was Shizuru; she doesn't want Cara's pity.

Cara heaved a sigh. "Well, you can't please anyone."

Gritting her teeth to stop herself from further tantrums, Natsuki just nodded and she opened her car. "Get in."

Shooting her another concerned look, Cara climbed inside the passenger's door. Natsuki walked around her car and she opened the driver's door. She took another look towards the club as if she was hoping that Shizuru was coming to apologize to her but remembering the disgust at Shizuru's face after their kiss, she knew that was next to impossible. But that kiss, there was something undeniable about it. Now, she was sure that there was something between them, come hell and high water, she'll do everything to find it out.

* * *

The first thing that came to her senses was the consistent ringing of her blasted ringtone. With her eyes closed, Shizuru fumbled around her nightstand to find her phone.

"Hello?" She answered without looking at it.

"Shizuru? Are you still in bed?" Her manager Yukino asked her.

"No, I'm currently skydiving." She answered with a groan. She took off the comforter around her, and she glanced at the clock on her nightstand.

"At five thirty in the morning?" Yukino giggled at the other line.

"Seriously Yukino? Is it still early, right? I'm not due until ten am." Shizuru cuddled her pillow and she yawned.

"We have an emergency meeting; you need to come at seven am."

"You mean staff meeting?" Shizuru's attention perked up, she'll be seeing Natsuki. Crap.

"Of course silly, do you have any show that I do not know?" Shizuru rolled her eyes at her non-existing manager in front of her. Yukino's humor is really weird.

"Okay, okay. I'll get ready, I'll meet you there."

"Don't be late, like the last time." Yukino ended the call. Did she really have to remind her that? Shizuru thought to herself. Annoyed at her sudden anxiousness towards the reminder of Natsuki's presence, she rolled out of her bed.

Seeing herself from her mirror, Shizuru swallowed hard. Her lips were still swollen from Natsuki's firm kiss and just the thought of Natsuki's mouth to hers made her shiver with so much emotion. She bit her lips, she needs to get a hold of herself or she'll get mad thinking of Natsuki's taste.

Shizuru combed her disarrayed hair as if she's trying to get a grip of her chaotic emotions. After a few tries, she gave up. If her fans would see her like this, she's pretty sure that she'll lose them in a matter of seconds, Shizuru giggled at her thought.

 _I'm clearly losing my mind_. Shizuru said to herself. Deciding to forget about it, Shizuru got out of her bed into her bathroom. She's pretty sure that the big boss of the network will be there, so and she needs to make an impression. Comfy yet elegant, Shizuru decided as she moved towards her walk in closet.

She settled for skinny jeans, white top with a long gray cardigan. With the clothes in her bed, Shizuru took a quick shower. After twenty minutes, she rushed towards her bed to dress. Seeing her clock, she made a dash towards her shoe rack and Shizuru took her white converse. She doesn't want to be caught in traffic, so she needed to be on the road by six am.

Shizuru took her keys from the hook and got into her garage. After making sure that everything is locked, Shizuru got into the driver's seat and took off towards her destination. After a few minutes on the road, Shizuru decided to drive through a coffee shop for a caffeine jolt. She turned on her radio, and Natsuki's voice blasted through her car's speakers.

 _ **I saw you yesterday with another man, wearing black jeans and a white hat**_

 _ **Smiling at me under the tree I was keeping my cool but your eyes turn me like a magnet**_

 _ **You don't know what it's like to see you from a distance…**_

"Bloody hell," Shizuru cursed loudly. "Do you really have to be everywhere?" Shizuru asked her car's speakers like a retarded. Realizing that she was acting really like she's losing her wits, she got out of her car to buy some coffee but when she opened the door of the coffee shop, the coffee shop was tuning in the same radio station.

 _ **I called you yesterday to say hi, oh my, you changed your number…**_

 _ **Have you heard about a girl so silly she believed that a girl can wait to forever?**_

 _ **You don't know what it's like, to keep it as a secret, I loved you from the start…**_

 _ **But I don't want to risk it, stop messing with my head, stop messing with my head…**_

Shizuru quickly ordered her usual drinks as if a demon was chasing her. In a matter of minutes, the barista gave Shizuru her coffee and the woman almost ran to her car. Annoyed with herself, Shizuru scolded herself. _Get a grip Shizuru; it's just a bloody song._ She drew a deep breath and willed herself to calm down.

When she opened her eyes, she turned off the radio. She felt relieved when Natsuki's voice stopped, but there's a slight ache within her heart. Deciding to ignore it, she started the engine of her car and continued her way to the TV station. Not later than thirty minutes, Shizuru arrived at her destination. She turned off her car's engine, and she placed her keys and her phone inside her shoulder bag. Shizuru gathered her bag and coffee and got out of her car to lock it.

Without anyone in sight, Shizuru walked towards the entrance of the underground garage. A guard greeted her and she waved him back. Shizuru took out of her cell phone to call her manager. After a few rings, Yukino answered.

"I'm here now. Where's the meeting?" She asked while she continued to walk towards the main elevator.

"The same conference room, hurry. The bigwigs are here now." Yukino whispered.

After ending the call, Shizuru quickly entered the elevator and she pushed the corresponding number towards the conference room. After a few seconds, the door opened and Shizuru made a mad dash towards the room. Shizuru stopped and she took a deep breath to calm herself. She wore her professional mask, Shizuru opened the door.

Shizuru's heart hitched when she saw Natsuki talking to Maria Graceburt, the president of the TV station. It wasn't the sight of Maria's stern face that made Shizuru falter in her steps. It was Natsuki's splendid appearance. The rocker was wearing a faded jogger pants, white v-neck shirt plus a black leather jacket. She was oozing with rugged sex appeal that makes Shizuru dizzy.

"You're just in time." Yukino greeted her. Shizuru blinked slowly to the mousy-haired woman in front of her as if she didn't understand her words.

"Are you alright?" Her hazel eyes were full of confusion.

"Uh, yes. I'm sorry, I guess I'm still sleepy." Shizuru cringed at her explanation.

A clapping sound gained their attention. "Now that everyone's here, we might as well start now." Maria's stern voice called them. Beside her, the CEO Mashiro Kazahana gestured them to sit. All of the main characters were present and even the writers and the directors are included, so it must be really important. Shizuru said to herself as she sits like everyone else in the room.

"We all know that the show was doing well. We're in the second spot in terms of rating against all the shows in our time slot. Despite this, some of our viewers were requesting rather demanding something from this show." Maria glanced at her CEO, and she cleared her throat before she resumed.

"They want a love team." A loud silence echoed around the room. Shizuru could feel her throat tightening at the sudden alarm in her head. Automatically, her crimson eyes were drawn by Natsuki's dark emerald eyes. The rocker's own eyes were wide with disbelief as if she knew what was coming.

"They want you, Shizuru Fujino and Natsuki Kuga as a love team in this story. They are actually shipping you. Natsuki," Maria gazed at Natsuki's shocked face. "Your last interview made an accidental fandom."

After a few seconds, Shizuru finally found her voice. "B-But you specifically told us that were not going to do a love team that is the reason why I accepted this." She looked around as if asking them for confirmation.

"Yes Miss Fujino, I believe it was in our contract but now there will be changes. I assure you that you will be compensated well but we will take the risks and we will take advantage of it." Maria said with finality.

The remaining complaint died in her lips when suddenly, Natsuki stood up making her chair screech. "I'm sorry but I can't accept this." She said with full of authority.

Maria glared her down. "That is not for you to decide Miss Kuga. You are bound by our contract and you will follow our current story line."

Fury sparked at Natsuki's dark emerald eyes. "Well, screw your contract. I can pay it."

Maria gave her a hollow laugh. "I'm sure that you can pay it Miss Kuga but as far as I'm concerned, you are a gay. Why are you dead set against playing a gay character that is in love with her real life crush?"

Natsuki snarled at her. The rocker was trembling with so much fury that two of the male staff held her in place to stop her from advancing towards their president.

"Natsuki calm down!" Nao shouted and she too held the woman on her shoulder.

"Do you have any idea how it feels to work someone who despises you?" Silence filled the room.

"You are asking Shizuru to pretend in the camera that she loves me but in fact, she loathes me as a person. You are asking me to work with someone who is a complete bigot and homophobe, and I have to swallow that throughout the season. Are you fucking kidding me?" Natsuki shouted.

"You can't force me to this shit." She pushed away the two men who were holding her.

"That is why you are an actress Natsuki," Maria said.

"Well, lucky me I'm a singer." Natsuki strode away from the room but Shizuru called out for her.

"I'm going to do it," Shizuru said without any hesitation.

"You've got to be kidding me." Astonished, Natsuki said.

"Well, that settles it. All of you, there will be drastic changes in our script, be prepared for another season full of hard work. Thank you. You may go now." Maria dismissed them.

"Shit." Natsuki glared at the subject of her anger, Shizuru and without hesitating, Natsuki said. "You are dead."

Shizuru swallowed heavily. She's really dead. Or rather, if Natsuki was not successful of killing her, she's pretty sure that her mother will.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **A/N:**

 **This is not an edited chapter! Yes, the supermodel that I used is Cara Delevinge. why? because I have this huge crush on her! lol Sorry for the late update! I was really busy playing Final Fantasy X on my ps vita so forgive me if I'm gonna be late updating my stories okay? :P Enjoy this new chapter guys! I'll update RS next okay?! CIAO!**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: The song "Castaway" of 5 Seconds of Summer and "Move Along" by All American is obviously not mine.**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

Sweat rolled onto Natsuki's temple as she strung her electric guitar for the fourth song. Losing herself in the lyrics—she closed her eyes and sang.

 _ **Young love, close the chapter, there's no ever after**_

 _ **Fell fast, ended faster, yeah**_

 _ **Oh, ohh**_

 _ **Late night conversations, lend to complications**_

 _ **Now my heart is in my hands**_

 _ **Oh, ohh**_

 _ **But you walked out and left me stranded**_

 _ **Nothing left but picture frames**_

 _ **And I just keep on asking myself**_

Crimson eyes flashed beneath her consciousness making Natsuki gripped her guitar harder than necessary. Her heart skipped a beat as Natsuki remembered their shared kiss making her miss the next note. Natsuki cursed loudly. She combed her hair with her hands as she blew a breath of frustration.

"This is the third time you missed, Natsuki. Maybe you should take a break." Cara said quietly. Ever since the night of their bonding, Natsuki's been too irritated to approach. Everybody from her management team had been trying to avoid her path—too afraid to be the recipient of her infamous temper.

Knowing that Cara was dead on, Natsuki nodded to her band to let them know that it's okay to take a break. As she watched everybody leave, Natsuki took off her guitar as she walked towards her best friend.

Noting Natsuki's rigid back, she took out a bottle of water in the container beside her to give it to Natsuki. Hearing the woman settle down beside her, Cara let the woman drink her water before she asked Natsuki.

"What's up?" Cara asked casually.

Natsuki glanced at the woman beside her; Cara's blue eyes were unyielding as if trying to read her thoughts. Growing up with her, Natsuki almost knew all the things that passed through the woman's mind but this time, her firm gaze was unreadable.

Uncomfortable, Natsuki tore her eyes from Cara to look at her water bottle. Natsuki knew that deep inside, Cara is worried and she could trust the blonde with anything—but is she ready to spill her unwanted thoughts to the woman?

"Earth to Natsuki?" The bluenette shook off her thoughts and she sighed. Decided to be stubborn, Natsuki only shrugged.

"It's nothing." A hard swat came down on her head and Natsuki yelp.

"Bollocks! I could almost see a steam coming out of your head since last night!" Cara squinted her eyes to her. "Do I really have to force it out of you?" She warned Natsuki.

Natsuki gave her a death glare that could scare even the most notorious director—but seeing that her best friend was not budging, she decided that Cara was probably immuned to it, so Natsuki just groaned out of defeat.

"I fucked up," The bluenette whispered.

Surprised, Cara asked Natsuki quickly. "What? Why?"

Natsuki swallowed hard, seeing that her best friend was struggling—Cara stroked Natsuki's back. "I kinda over reacted last night." Ashamed of herself, Natsuki looked down, as if she was trying to hide her eyes.

"What happened?" Cara stopped herself from being worried because she knew that her best friend wouldn't hurt anybody on purpose.

Natsuki grimaced at Cara's question. She's pretty sure that Cara will get mad once she admitted what she did to her crush last night. Thinking about Shizuru, she blushed. Natsuki glanced again at the woman beside her, seeing that Cara was waiting for her—Natsuki sighed heavily.

Natsuki cowered with every word she said to the woman beside her. She could almost glimpse her life flashing as she watched Cara narrowed her eyes at her. With everything out in the open, Natsuki gave Cara an ashamed smile. "I know I fucked up okay? That's why I'm actually admitting it out wide open."

Cara just shook her head. "Not all women are like her Natsuki," The older girl stiffened at her statement. "Listen—,"

"Could we just not talk about her?" Natsuki gritted her teeth. Just thinking about that—makes her see blood.

"We both know that she's the main reason why you overreact every time there's someone who will question your sexuality!" Cara hissed.

"What's there to talk about huh?" Natsuki roared, she could almost feel the same humiliation she experienced because of that "girl". "Do you want to reminisce my humiliation when she denied us to the public? That she's not into homosexuals like me? Nope, Cara, I'm done with that shit. I moved on for fuck's sake!"

Cara calmly watched her loose her temper, she knew that Cara wasn't trying to piss her but she was getting pissed nonetheless. After a few beats and an almost lifetime of staring contest, Cara spoke softly.

"Clearly, you haven't moved on Natsuki." With clarity in her best friend's voice—Natsuki almost sobbed but she stopped herself. She was done with the pity party; she won't let that bitch hurt her again.

"I know that I'm wrong Cara. I reacted badly that's why I'm talking to you right now. I want to make this right." Natsuki closed her eyes—trying to shut away unwanted thoughts.

"If you wanted to make it right, you need to accept that it's still hurting you." Cara watched her best friend heaved a breath. Sensing that with another push, Natsuki will finally see her reason.

"You can't let her rule your life Natsuki." The bluenette's arm trembled beneath her touch and her best friend cursed loudly as she combed her hair with frustration.

"Can you blame me, Cara? Every time I see Shizuru, she reminded me of her mother. The same person who actually rallied against my concert just because I'm a fucking gay, she humiliated me as if I'm—". Natsuki struggled for words.

"Natsuki," Cara whispered sadly. Cara could still remember the devastation on her best friend's face when Shizuru's mother gathered people to protest Natsuki's concert because of her sexuality.

Shizuka Fujino was a well-known person against LGBT community. With her influence and money, Shizuka Fujino can't be easily ignored. She is a well-known senator who was always against pro-LGBT bills that were always being raised in the congress and she always makes sure that her belief will always be heard. The woman even made sure that everybody will know how much she loathes Natsuki's concert and she made a big ruckus about it.

"I still can't understand why some people here are still not open about homosexuality—it's the twentieth century now for fuck's sake." Natsuki frustratingly said.

Cara smiled sadly and she stared absentmindedly in front of her. She can relate wholeheartedly to her best friend. When she finally outed herself as a bisexual, most of the people in the modeling industry weren't happy about it. Some were clearly disgusted at the thought of she's having a relationship with the same gender and most of them were irritatingly curious how homosexuals have sex with their mate—as if they were different from other humans. Cara sighed; it seems that the industry is not yet ready for change—or rather reality.

"But what you did to Shizuru was not right. You should apologize, Natsuki."

"I know okay," Natsuki pouted. "I really hate it when you're right."

Cara giggled. "I wonder what will happen to you if you haven't met me."

"I bet that my life would be much fun and adventurous." Natsuki quipped.

"And I bet that within a year you'll eventually end up in jail." Natsuki shoved her and Cara laughed loudly.

After few minutes of teasing each other, the laughter died down into a comfortable silence. "But seriously Natsuki, you must apologize."

The bluenette rolled her eyes to Cara. "Yeah, yeah," Natsuki mumbled. Realizing her creeping nervousness, she fidgeted. "I'm kinda nervous."

"You actually kissed the woman and now you're nervous!" Cara said incredulously—and she quickly dodged the incoming smack of her best friend.

"Do you really have to rub it in my face?" Natsuki was red from embarrassment.

Cara laughed at her and shook her head. "But tell me," The blonde inched closer towards Natsuki. "How was the kiss?"

Natsuki shoved away her grinning best friend and she could feel her cheeks warm from embarrassment. She cleared her throat—suddenly aware of tightening of it, "Despite the circumstance, I believe it was awesome." Cara snorted. With her best friend's revelation, a warm fluttering feeling crawled inside Cara's heart. It's been so long, since the last time they talked like this—and she believed that it's been long overdue.

"Do you still see her around?" Cara asked warily.

"Who?" Natsuki answered—not totally aware of her best friend's purpose.

"The reason why you wrote your multi-platinum hit song "Move Along" that catapulted you into the rock star status." Cara watched her best friend's hand stilled, and waited for her reaction.

"Is she the reason why you suddenly came back?" Natsuki's voice was unreadable.

Surprised and caught, Cara smiled brightly to Natsuki. The bluenette just rolled her eyes and released a sigh of defeat.

"Luckily, we haven't crossed paths but I heard she's back." In cue—Natsuki's memories of her ex-girlfriend suddenly came back—their lazy days where they could just spend their day together without being interrupted by fans. Those light purple eyes that can instantaneously calm her raging temper, her light touches that can lit her skin as if it was on fire and her angelic voice that back then, Natsuki almost wished that she could drown herself in it. She knew that she already moved on but Natsuki wasn't ready to meet her.

It scared her to know what her reaction would be once she saw Anh Lu, standing right in front of her. Just thinking about it made her break into cold sweat. Unconsciously, she shivered—a warm hand squeezed her arm.

"It'll be alright Natsuki." Cara murmured.

"I can't believe that I'm saying this but I'm scared to see her," Natsuki said in a hushed voice.

"Why?" The blonde knew the reason but she needs Natsuki to voice out her fears to help her overcome it.

"I—I," Natsuki swallowed heavily and she gritted her teeth. The same familiar pain came crashing to her chest—but she tried to wrestle it. Without any warning, memories of her naked ex-girlfriend with a man in bed surfaced to her consciousness.

"It's humiliating to know that I wasn't able to give her needs. It's like I failed her." Natsuki said in a broken voice.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Flabbergasted, Cara threw her hands up. "She cheated on you and worst with a man, how did you manage to blame yourself?"

With frustration evident in her eyes, Natsuki closed her eyes to hide the pain. "She's not gonna cheat on me if—,"

"Bloody hell," Cara cursed at her—effectively shutting whatever nonsense reasons that Natsuki will spout. "Can you hear yourself, Natsuki?"

Beside Cara, Natsuki just grunted. She knew that she was being ridiculous—in fact, she was utterly stupid for thinking about it, but that was only the reason she could think of why Anh cheated on her.

"Look—," clearly pissed, Cara gripped her clammy hands. "Instead of blaming yourself, let's put it this way. Anh cheated because she can't fucking out herself as a fucking gay in public. So instead of being brave, Anh took an easy bloody way out. She fucking slept with a guy, and she bloody crushed your heart to make you go away—to steer away those fucking rumors that circled around you two. Now tell me, was it your fault that she's too damned scared to reach out what could have been the greatest fucking thing in her life?!"

With a broken laugh, Natsuki wiped away her tears. "That was a colorful way to use fuck in a sentence."

"Bite me," Cara huffed at her indignantly. Cara can't believe her best friend—Natsuki was beating herself because her ex-girlfriend cheated on her. "If my explanation wasn't enough, I would gladly beat some sense into that thick head of yours."

Natsuki chuckled at her best friend's antics. "I knew there was a reason why I still keep you around."

Cara snorted at her. "And I wonder why I still keep you around when you are such a slave driver." That made Natsuki laugh—and by just watching her laugh made Cara feel relieved. After all, she did manage to pull Natsuki away from those dark thoughts—decided, Cara promised to herself that she won't let Natsuki down again. Cara almost lost her best friend because of that bimbo—and she'll do anything to pull Natsuki up again.

"So what's the plan?" Cara gave Natsuki her brightest smile.

Natsuki looked at her questioningly, "What plan?"

"Plan to get back to Shizuru's good side." Natsuki shivered at Cara's toothy smile. "Ooh, boy. I'm in trouble," Natsuki thought to herself as she watched her best friend grinned at her.

* * *

"I can't believe you accepted that show without my approval." Despite her mother`s quiet demeanor, Shizuru shivered to her cold voice.

Shizuru cleared her throat. "I know that you'll try to stop me mother but I just wanted to help you in your upcoming election and this is a great opportunity for me as well."

Even though her mother won't admit it to her, Shizuka's homophobic remarks were hurting her place in the latest survey.

To her surprise, her mother scoffed at her concern. "I'm not worried child," Her piercing dark eyes held her crimson eyes. "I'm confident at the citizen of this country—what do you usually call them? Ah, those fags—,"

"Mother!" Shizuru quickly cut in before her mother could say anymore insult. She threw an apologetic glance at her manager, Yukino.

"Oh, I completely forgot about her." Her mother said without any remorse. Feeling embarrassed with her mother's attitude, Shizuru decided to leave—before her mother could do some permanent damage between her and her manager.

"I'll go ahead mother, we still have some appointments before we go to the studio," Shizuru vowed, and Yukino nodded to her mother. As usual, Shizuka ignored her manager as she bid her goodbye to her daughter.

Shizuru released a relieved sigh when they got in their car. Talking to her mother always leave a bad taste in her mouth. "I'm really sorry Yukino, I don't know how she can always find ways to insult homosexuals, and I mean it's like a talent of hers," Shizuru said exasperatingly.

Yukino laughed at her ridiculousness. "Don't worry about it Shizuru, her words doesn't offend me anymore." Despite her manager's brave front, Shizuru could still see a tiny glint of pain in her eyes.

"But I'm still sorry, Yukino. Next time, just wait for me here in the car. I really don't want to push you to your limit, besides," Shizuru started her car and she maneuvered her car out her mother's parking lot.

"I don't want you to quit on me, it's hard to find someone who could replace a trustworthy and professional talent manager with a lot of connections like you."

"Can you hear that Shizuru?" Yukino suddenly asked her.

"What? I can't hear anything?" Shizuru curiously peeked at the woman beside her.

"I can hear my ego inflating!" And Yukino laughed. Shizuru snorted beside Yukino—and a huge part of her was relieved that her friend/manager wasn't holding it against her.

Comfortable silence hung in the air as Shizuru drove to their destination. She knew that she's trying to ignore the fact that it will be the first time that she and Natsuki will be in the same place since the last time they saw each other.

Her heart skipped a few beats when she remembered their last encounter—her dark emerald eyes were flashing with fury but—still gorgeous despite of that dangerous aura emanating from the rock star. After the alteration, that night—Shizuru got into thinking.

As far as she remembered, Shizuru didn't do anything to offend the singer. She just turned down the woman when she brought up the possibility of being an item in their show—but the woman's reaction was outrageous. Shizuru knew that she showed surprised when the rock star asked her but Shizuru didn't do anything wrong to offend her—and that pissed Shizuru.

Shizuru didn't deserve to be treated like that—like she's like her mother. It's given that she's uncomfortable with homosexuals but she's treating them equally. In fact, most of her trusted friends are gay, so—why the animosity? Shizuru thought.

"You still haven't told me why Natsuki reacted like that." In that instant, the car swerved out of the lane dangerously. "Whoa!" Yukino yelped as she held on to the dashboard.

A series of horn blasted behind them as Shizuru tried to get back their car to its respective lane. A man rolled down his window and shouted angrily, "Lady Drivers!" and sped up past them.

"Give me break." Shizuru muttered to herself—she glanced at her manager, "Are you okay?" And Shizuru bit her lip to stop herself from smiling at Yukino. She got thrown from her seat—and currently climbing up while adjusting her glasses.

"Remind me not to ask you questions regarding Natsuki especially while you are driving." Yukino huffed.

"It's not about Natsuki—you startled me." Shizuru rationalized. Yeah, rationalized. Shizuru inwardly cringed at her choice of words.

Yukino raised her eyebrows to her and like a brat—Shizuru pouted. "Wow, I never knew that Shizuru could act like a diva huh."

"Oh, come on. Why can't a woman have privacy?" Shizuru whined—and that sounded very immature to Shizuru's ears.

"So there is something to keep private away from me." Yukino teased her.

Hook, line, and sinker—Shizuru moaned and blushed. Shizuru momentarily forgot that Yukino has a great way to pry secrets away from anyone.

"But seriously, Shiz—that woman is hot and I can't believe she actually admitted to public that she has a crush on you. Imagine that!" Yukino gushed while blushing. "If I didn't know that you are straight as Natsuki's gorgeous hair I'm pretty sure that you feel the same way!"

With that, Shizuru spouts a full grown blush. She knew that she had to stop her reaction but damn—just like what her manager said, Natsuki is hot.

"You are blushing." Astonished, Yukino was slack-jawed and Shizuru groaned—now she's caught and there's no way she could worm her way out of this.

"B—but you are straight." Still shock, Yukino mumbled.

"What? Can't a woman have a crush to a lesbian?" Shizuru said defensively.

"So you admit that you have a crush to Natsuki!" Yukino giggled.

Trapped, Shizuru grunted rudely to her manager. "Why it has to be an issue?"

"Who says it's an issue?" The mousy-haired woman fishily said.

"Damn it, you're doing that to me!" Shizuru frustratingly said.

"What!" Yukino laughed at her friend's discomfort.

"That voodoo thing! You're trying to hypnotize me to say things I shouldn't say!"

"You're being ridiculous, Shizuru." Yukino snorted at her and she adjusted her glasses. "But come on, tell me. As your manager, I had to right to know. What if the media got a wind of it? I have to be prepared to spin the story." Yukino convincingly said.

"For a minute, I actually believed you." Her manager protested and Shizuru raised her right hand to stop her. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you but you need to admit that you just want a juicy gossip about Natsuki."

" .not," Yukino said with a stern face.

"I'll tell Haruka about this if you won't admit—,"

"All right, all right! Geez! I'm pretty sure that Haruka would throw a fit if she ever got a wind of this! It's bad enough having to listen her calling Natsuki a Casanova—"

"Haruka actually managed to form a coherent sentence?" Yukino snorted.

"Technically, she said something else but I don't want you teasing her again so I'm going to keep it a secret so come on! Tell me already!" Yukino gushed.

"Fine, fine but I warn you—it's not exactly as what you think," Shizuru recalled what precisely happened between her and Natsuki. In a sense, Shizuru downplayed what she felt every time she sees the bluenette. She wanted to understand first what precisely Shizuru was feeling before she could name it. Even though Shizuru won't admit it to herself—what she feels for the rock star was scaring the heck out of her and her mother—would probably demand a public execution of them if she knew all of it.

"Wow." Yukino was completely speechless for a few seconds. "I can't believe that Natsuki kissed you."

"I can't believe it!" Stumped, Shizuru said vehemently. "I was technically harassed and you are gushing about her kiss! Get out!"

"Geez! I was just shocked but we can totally sue her, but I think Natsuki's lawyer will probably rip apart our case and spit on it once the jury sees the way you blush during your testimony."

Shizuru groaned out loud as she tries to hide her burning face. "Are you really my friend?"

Yukino chuckled. "There, there." She tapped Shizuru's back as if she was trying to console her. "I was just telling the truth and nothing but the truth."

"Oh, shut up! Enough with the jokes!" Shizuru swatted away Yukino's hand. "We are here, so cut it out!"

Shizuru pulled towards her usually parking space and she turned off the ignition of her car. Even though she could get a personal driver, Shizuru insisted that she can drive. She just wanted to enjoy simple things such as driving even though she's becoming popular.

As usual, Yukino got out first of the car and she circled her way at the back seat to open the door. She took her extra clothes and makeup kits. Most of the time, the producers were the ones who take cares of the clothes and costumes that the actresses and actors wore so each of them would just bring a spare clothes to wear once the shooting was done.

"You know what—,"

But Shizuru interrupted her. "I don't want to know so—,"

"I think you enjoyed the kiss," Yukino said.

Shizuru suddenly dropped her phone. Recognition rushed through her body, as she remembered Natsuki's lips on her own. Her breath hitched and her heart accelerated from her sudden thoughts. Shizuru opened her lips to deny it, but no sounds came out of her mouth—no, Shizuru wanted to say.

Shizuru locked gazes at her friend and panic crept inside her heart. Yukino seemed sure at her discovery to the fact she rendered her friend speechless. Shizuru swallowed hard, she was just overwhelmed at the rock star's presence and attention, it didn't mean anything—and she stopped dead.

She enjoyed every second of it.

.screwed. Shizuru said to herself.

"Hey don't stress yourself out. It's pretty normal for a straight woman to get curious once in a while, so no big deal." Yukino said in a matter-of-factly.

"That is not what you think—,"

"Hello," Shizuru almost jumped when a voice called behind their back. She glanced back to see who hollered. Adrenaline rushed through her blood when she saw Natsuki behind Cara—she wasn't prepared for this. She could barely control her emotions when Yukino dumbstruck her with the truth—let alone see the woman who wrecked her emotions in just one kiss.

''Hi! You are Cara, right? Wow, it's nice to finally meet you! I'm Shizuru's talent manager, Yukino." Both women shook hands. Seizing the moment, Shizuru quickly composed herself.

"Nice to meet you, Yukino. I'm with Natsuki here. I just wanted to see the set and see the crew in action." Cara smiled sweetly to them. "By the way, I was wondering—do you know Haruka?"

"Yes, she's my girlfriend. Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. It's just that you are legendary." Cara wistfully said.

"Why? What did I do?" Yukino was completely caught off guard.

"Because you can shut Haruka up with just one glare!" Cara grinned at them.

Shizuru suddenly snorted, and eventually laughed first. Yukino glared at her friend but she too cracked a smile. "You are one of hers?" Yukino asked good-naturedly.

Cara nodded to the woman. "Yes, the Armitage Agency in UK branch is handling me but right now I'm on one month vacation. Thank god, they let me have a free time." And she winked at her.

Natsuki watched the interactions in front of her—particularly Shizuru's infectious smile. Natsuki was almost sure that the woman went rigid when Shizuru saw her—and it made Natsuki guilty. Big time.

Deciding to get done with their purpose, Natsuki cleared her throat to get everybody's attention. Finally remembering what their plan was, Cara smiled sheepishly. "Uh, yeah, well Excuse me for the interruption but Natsuki here wanted to talk to Shizuru."

A strangled noise came out of Shizuru—off all the reasons, why it has to be that? Shizuru muttered to herself. "I apologize but I don't really want to talk to you Natsuki. Excuse me." Without waiting for their reaction, Shizuru turned her back on them—leaving them stunned.

Natsuki watched the woman's retreating back—she had no idea that Shizuru would react that way. Quickly recovering, Natsuki followed her. She has to talk to her, to apologize—she just wanted Shizuru to look at her again without getting scared or hurt.

"Wait Shizuru!" Bewildered, Shizuru quickly stopped—she glanced at the woman who was following her. "Look, Natsuki—,"

"I'm sorry, Shizuru." The bluenette was panting softly, she had no idea that the woman can walk so fast. "Please, just listen." Gathering her courage, Natsuki took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for being a jerk, for suddenly jumping with guns—for being so damn defensive about my sexuality."

Natsuki watched Shizuru's crimson eyes widen with surprise—making her more determined to continue. "I'm not gonna make excuses for what I'd done but I wanted to tell you—to make you understand that I'm not usually super sensitive about it. I'm really, really sorry about uh—kissing you without your consent. Oh, crap—I'm not really good at expressing my feelings but I was seriously scared of what would be your reaction about the possible team up because I have a huge crush on you—and I think I have to shut up now because I'm making a fool out of myself." Natsuki was flush in red as she clamped her mouth shut.

Equally red, Shizuru looked away from the young woman in front of her. She can't believe that the rock star has a crush on her—one of the most sought bachelorette has a freaking crush on her. Her heart accelerated and doing flip flops in her chest—No, Shizuru protested internally. Be still you traitor. Shizuru debated to herself internally.

Natsuki watched the internal struggle of the woman in front of her. What a great way to scare her, Natsuki. You dimwit! The rock star grimaced—she had to say something—needed to or Shizuru would pass out from so much blood in her face.

"Listen—let's just pretend I didn't say that okay? I mean it's just a crush no big deal right?" Natsuki smiled awkwardly.

No big deal? My heart is probably racing fifty miles per hour—so yeah, no big deal. Shizuru said to herself. Forcing herself to calm down, she locked gazes to Natsuki's apologetic gaze and she almost bit her lips. Just looking at Natsuki's dark smoldering gaze was no big deal. No big deal, indeed.

Shizuru too—smiled awkwardly. "Apology accepted." Silence hung between them and they just stared at each other.

Natsuki cleared her throat before she spoke. "Can we start over again?" A hopeful glint passed through her eyes.

Shizuru thought that it would be very hard to say no to those dark pleading emerald orbs so she found herself smiling softly at the rock star. Shizuru nodded and said, "I'm Shizuru Fujino, full-time model of Armitage Agency." Her tawny locks of hair bounce softly when she bowed at Natsuki.

Warmth spread through Natsuki's chest when her eyes roamed at Shizuru's relaxed demeanor. Natsuki bowed back, before introducing herself. "Natsuki Kuga, not usually a jerk and a rock singer." And she grinned at Shizuru.

"Finally!" Both women looked back at the source and they both saw Yukino and Cara smiling at them.

"Did she accept your apology Shorty?" Cara elbowed Natsuki. "Sorry about her Shizuru, she's not usually a jerk, I promise."

"Don't call me Shorty!" Natsuki pushed away Cara—not sure if she was pissed at them for breaking the moment.

Shizuru laughed softly and nodded. "Yes, I had to accept her apology. I really had no choice—she forced me to listen to her explanation."

Natsuki protested. "What?!"

"She's just messing up with you, Kuga." Yukino rolled her eyes to Shizuru.

"Ikezu!" Shizuru pouted and she caught Natsuki's gaze at her lips. Yes, Natsuki is not usually a jerk.

"Come on now guys, we don't want to be late. I was told that Miss Maria will be there, and we don't want her getting pissed at your first scene together." Yukino nodded towards their destination.

Giving them time to adjust, Cara took Yukino's arm and they walk side by side—chatting ahead of them. Grateful for her best friend's understanding—Natsuki gestured Shizuru to walk with her.

Suddenly shy, Shizuru smiled softly to her and nodded. With their every step, Shizuru could hear her heart beating madly. Stealing a glance beside her, Shizuru could see the bluenette's swaying hips as she walked beside her. Her crimson eyes roamed at Natsuki's tight-fitted skinny jeans—she unconsciously swallowed, surely it is considered a crime that someone can be so damn sexy in that simple white v-neck shirt.

"Shizuru—," Natsuki stopped dead when she suddenly looked at Shizuru. Natsuki caught Shizuru's burning gaze roaming over her body—and Natsuki's body sprang to life. It was too hard to deny that both of them can feel the tug of attraction—those electric sparks that flew every time their eyes met. Natsuki knew when a woman is sexually interested in her and this woman in front of her—is very much interested.

"It seems they don't need to work on their chemistry." Miss Maria said wryly.

"Damn," Natsuki cursed when Shizuru blushed at being caught. Screw being nice and slow—she'll show exactly Shizuru how much chemistry they have.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry again for the late updates of my stories, yes—I'm still busy at work and I'm trying to fit all of my hobbies while working! :D anyways, I'm not sure what FF I'll update next, because right now, I'm excited to write CF :)**

 **See you till update!**

 **-REBELIONHEART-**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: THE SONGS THAT I USED IN THIS STORY IS NOT MINE BUT THEY'RE IN MY PLAYLIST SO FEEL FREE TO LISTEN.**

 **A/N part one:**

 **I highly recommending you to listen to these songs first before you proceed reading this chapter. So you can easily imagine this chapter in your head, just like what I'm doing every time I write fictions.**

 **Everything I didn't say by 5 Seconds of Summer**

 **Voodoo doll by 5 Seconds of Summer**

 **CHAPTER 4**

"I know that you are very much gay, Miss Viola and I 'am very much interested in you," Nao leaned closer to Shizuru's uncomfortable gaze. "So we might as well explore it while we can."

Shizuru blushed when she saw Nao's tongue licked her lower lips. Nao's good—in fact, Shizuru's blush was totally real. Immersing herself in Shizumi's role, she took a step back.

"I don't know what you're talking about Miss Zhang I'm sorry but I have to go," Like in the script, Shizuru tried to push away Nao to get away from her but the red head pinned her against the wall. Trapped, Shizuru shrunk away from the woman in front of her—effectively playing her role.

"Forcing yourself to a woman now, Zhang? And here I thought you're really popular with women, just like what you're telling me." A dark figure emerged behind Nao.

It was definitely not in the script but her heart danced at Natsuki's sight. "This doesn't concern you, Kruger," Nao said through clenched teeth.

Shizuru's mouth ran dry by just looking at how gorgeous Natsuki in gray turtle neck with a black vegan leather jacket. Shizuru's gaze traveled at the bluenette's hips adorned with faded skinny jean and white converse. Remembering her role, Shizuru knotted her eyebrows—as if trying to call for help. Natsuki's perfect eyebrow rose and she smirked at Nao.

"Sorry to break your momentum but she's with me right Miss Shizumi?" To emphasize her point, Natsuki called the woman by her first name. When Shizuru felt Nao loosen her arms around her, she quickly dodged it and—almost ran to her savior. More like trouble, in real life. Shizuru said to herself.

Nao crossed her arms around her and she smiled smugly to Natsuki. "Really now? When did you find your courage to out yourself Kruger?" Satisfaction was clearly seen in Nao's face when she saw Natsuki's grim face.

"Does it always have to be this way, Zhang?" Natsuki said. The disappointment was clearly evident in her voice.

"Don't lecture me about decorum Kruger when you don't even stay true to yourself." She scoffed at her. Following her cue to exit, Nao walk passed the two women but before she exits she looked back towards them to address Shizuru.

"It's easy to get what I want when people knows who really am I." Nao gave her a sexy grin while her lime eyes traveled at Shizuru's figure.

"I assure you, Miss Zhang," Shizuru steeled her crimson gaze towards Nao. "It will not be easy, especially when the other party is not totally interested in you."

Both women were left speechless when Shizuru left them. After a few beats, Natsuki chuckled and her gaze landed on Nao's astonished face. "Someone finally resisted that charm of yours Zhang?" She grinned at Nao's sharp glare.

"Well, gotta run. See you when I see you, Miss Irresistible." If looks can kill, Natsuki will die on the spot. Natsuki walked past at the red head's fuming face and for a few seconds, the camera followed her.

"CUT!"Yuuichi shouted and the crew around them worked for the next scene. "Dammit, Nao! I never knew that you could really act like a mean bitch!"

"This isn't bitchy Tate—I'm still trying to be nice." Nao drawled and gave a playful wink to Shizuru.

"Well, I don't want to see you on a bitchy day." Tate cringed at the thought of it. "Good job Shizuru…you too, Natsuki." The director rapped his clipboard. "You three are off for now—check Takeda for your next schedule. Randy! Call the extra's and make sure they know the drill! And make sure you prepare them in set 3!" Tate was still shouting orders while he walked away from them.

"Whew, finally we're done for the day!" Natsuki stretched her arms and her back popped from the tension.

"Thank god he didn't make us retake that scene again. It's hard to pretend like a bitch for the whole day—the negative vibes are too much." Nao took the bottled water that was offered to her by her assistant.

"What? You're just pretending?" Natsuki yelped when Nao punched her in the shoulder. For someone petite, Nao packed a punched.

Shizuru smiled at the two women. Someone cleared a throat behind them and they all glanced back.

"Y-Y-You're next s-schedule is on Friday, five thirty in the m-morning." The young man was seriously blushing.

"Did you hear that Natsuki?" Nao snickered at the rocker.

"Of course not, Nao. He's freaking sixty meters away from me." Natsuki countered sarcastically.

"Thank you Takeda—and don't mind them. They're just hungry." Both women scoffed at her while she grinned at the smiling man.

The four of them walked back to their trailers while chatting amenably. Watching Shizuru, Natsuki was trying to find her courage to ask the woman out. She knew that it'll be too soon but Natsuki doesn't want to end this day yet.

"Hey, Shizuru," Natsuki called her.

"Yes?" The woman smiled at her softly. Damn, those eyes are lethal. Natsuki said to herself—trying to stop herself from blushing.

"You wanna have dinner with me?" The group suddenly stopped walking except for Natsuki. "What?" She asked at the gaping Nao and Takeda.

Blushing, Shizuru quickly closed her own mouth—trying to settle her wild beating heart. "I would love to but…" She gave Natsuki an apologetic smile.

"You already have plans?" Disheartened, Natsuki scratched her nape.

"Yes, but I'm free this coming Friday. If you like to…after…" Shizuru said shyly.

"Yes!" Natsuki tried to hide her excitement. Smooth, Natsuki—very smooth. She cleared her throat before answering. "You can bring your clothes or we can just go to your house so you can change in something comfortable but—,"

"Stop blabbering, Natsuki! You're going to ruin it!" Nao interrupted her.

"Sorry," Natsuki laughed awkwardly.

Shizuru looked at her fondly. When they first met, she thought that the rocker was just talented hollow person—but after their few encounters, she knew that the woman was humble enough to apologize for her mistakes. It makes Shizuru think that they must be a very deep reason why Natsuki suddenly became defensive at her sexuality.

"Takeda, I was actually rooting for you! When are you going to ask Natsuki for a date?" Nao elbowed the young man.

Takeda has a crush on Natsuki? Shizuru suddenly frowned, feeling a brief stab of jealousy. But she's a lesbian, and the last time I heard, she has a crush on me. Shizuru thought with an irritation.

"Shut up, Nao!" Natsuki hissed.

"D-Don't worry about it, Natsuki. It's just a c-c-c-crush." Takeda stammered while blushing.

"Come on, Takeda! Don't let Nat—," Nao was gearing for a witty comeback when a man called behind them.

"Shiz," Reito appeared beside her and the man casually rested his hand on her shoulder. The man nodded at her companions.

"You're early. Are we leaving already?" Shizuru gazed at the man beside her—taking in his boy-next-door look.

The man nodded. "Yes, we still have to go to your house remember?"

"Oh, you're right." Shizuru returned her attention to them and she was overwhelmed at Natsuki's dark emerald eyes. For some unknown reason, her burning gaze was making Shizuru uncomfortable.

"We need to go now. Thank you for today." Shizuru bowed. Takeda bowed back and Nao waved at them while Natsuki just grunted.

"Every time I see her, she just gets grumpier and grumpier," Reito said dryly while holding her back to guide her towards his car. "I bet she's jealous—oomph!" Reito grimace when Shizuru elbowed her in his ribs.

"Would you mind your own business?" Shizuru glared at him—completely irritated at his sudden appearance. Annoyed, Shizuru huffed and left him rubbing his stomach.

"I didn't know that crankiness can be contagious," Reito mumbled to himself.

"I heard that!" Shizuru singsong as she opened the passengers' door.

"Why do women always hit me? Literally?" Reito mumbled to himself as he circled to the drivers' seat.

Natsuki watched the exchange between the two and she could feel her stomach churning. She wasn't supposed to feel this—for god's sake, the woman is straight. She learned her lesson, and falling in love with a straight woman is like welcoming trouble in her own backyard—and worse, heartache.

"Jane ordered Chinese take out for us. Let's go." Nao said while she avidly watched her friends' reaction to the sudden appearance of Kanzaki. The red hair became worried for Natsuki when she saw a flash of sadness in those emerald eyes.

Natsuki nodded and she followed her friend towards her trailer. Each actress has their own trailers, hers was beside Nao's trailer. On their way to their trailers, the crew was telling them their goodbyes and thanking them for their good work. Natsuki thought that it will be hard for her to try her first acting gig, but it turns out that she got a knack for it. She spent two weeks in acting workshop—of course, courtesy of Miss Maria and after the assurance of the instructor, Natsuki didn't have to finish the whole session. She dives straight to her first prime-time series.

Nao opened the door of her trailer and they both moaned at the smell of their food. Natsuki shrugged out of her jacket, as Nao dropped on the couch to reach for a carton of food. "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole cow."

One by one, Nao opened the cartons to find something that she would like to eat. "Jane please get yours',—" Natsuki seated in front of Nao and—she too opened one of the cartons. "Or I won't be able to stop eating all of these."

Choosing yang chow rice topped with several dumplings, Natsuki took a pair of chopstick and she dove in her food. Nao's assistant, Jane took one without looking at its contents while Nao continued to grumble about her diet.

"You are not fat Nao so why don't you just choose one and eat the damn thing." Natsuki bit more of her food with much gusto.

"Easy for you to say," The red haired woman settled for noodles and to Natsuki's relief—ate her portion.

"You don't even have to work out for your lean body," Nao grumbled. "Life is really unfair."

Natsuki rolled her eyes to the whining woman. "Try singing for three straight hours—even your damn tonsils will sweat."

"No wonder," Nao said dryly. "With all that jumping around in your every concert, it's like you're running on a treadmill for three hours. Lucky bastard."

"I thought you're not interested in watching my concerts." Natsuki teased her as she chewed her food.

Caught, Nao choked at food. She quickly tried to clear her throat as she fumbled for water. Jane pushed a bottle of water in her hand and she swallowed it continuously while Natsuki howled in laughter.

Panting, Nao threw her empty bottle to the laughing bluenette. "I'm not! Jane told me, right?" Nao glared at her assistant.

"Me?" Jane squeaked as she fumbled to fix her falling glasses. Nao shoot her with a deadly glare and her assistant nodded to the rock star. "Uhm, yes. I actually told her that."

"Whatever," Natsuki smirked. Even though Nao didn't want to admit, Natsuki would catch a glimpsed of her friend in her every concert. The red hair claimed that her genre of her songs was not her taste but sometimes, she could hear the red hair mumbling some of the lyrics of her songs and it warmed her heart.

Their eating resumed at a comfortable pace and they chatted, mostly of their next scene. Patting her stomach, Natsuki sighed happily. "Thanks for the food, Jane."

Nao's assistant smiled at her and resumed her typing on her laptop. Nao stretched on the couch, and she looked at the singer. "What's up with you and Shizuru? You were breathing fire to her yesterday and now you're all acting chummy together."

Natsuki snorted at her—not sure how to say what really happened, she shrugged at her friend.

"I can't believe it. After feeding you, you won't even tell me the truth." Nao pouted.

"I'm just being my usual self. An asshole." Natsuki shrugged nonchalantly. She doesn't really have anything to say, and in a way—she really acted like an over sensitive asshole.

"I hate to admit this but," Nao flicked her hair and crossed her arms over her chest. "You are anything but an asshole. So? Will you spill it or do I have to drag it out of you?"

"No. I won't tell anything." Natsuki smiled mysteriously to the red hair woman.

"Did you just said no to me?'' The woman said incredulously, her mouth is slightly gaping.

"Close your mouth, darling," Natsuki said in her British accent. She seldom let her accent show and when she usually let it show, it was because of sarcasm.

"I'm going to tell to Chie." Nao threatened her.

She just rolled her emerald eyes to her and in cue, her phone rang. Grateful for the interruption, Natsuki threw her most charming smile to her seething friend before answering the call. "Hello?"

"Nat-kun!" The person shouted from the other line. Natsuki grimaced and she muttered, speaking of the devil. "Of course it's me, Chie. You called my personal number."

"It's too early to be such a smart ass, Nat-kun. I need your help!" The brunette said.

"Chie! Natsuki's got somet—" Natsuki's hand flew to the red hair's mouth to stop it from humiliating her further.

"Is that Nao? Hello?!" The two women fumbled while Nao's assistant watched the two with amusement. Seeing that it'll be a while being the two friends will stop from their wrestling match, Jane took Natsuki's hand from her hand.

"They are currently engaged in a wrestling match, Chie." Jane chuckled. Nao pulled the bluenette's arm down when she saw Natsuki trying to reach for her phone.

"CHIE! NATSUKI'S HIDING SOMETHING FROM US!" Nao managed to shout before Natsuki could cover her mouth.

"WHAT THE HECK IS SHE HIDING?" Chie shouted back. Jane cringed—she quickly pressed the phone to activate the loudspeaker option to avoid Chie from breaking her eardrums.

"Now you've done it!" Natsuki took a pillow from the couch to hit her friend one last time before taking back her phone from Jane. Nao laughed—knowing that Chie is much more persistent from dragging out the truth from anyone, Nao felt like she won their battle.

"It's none of your damn business!" Natsuki shouted at the other line. She heard Chie shrieked as Natsuki assumed—dropped her phone from the other line.

"Did you just screech?" Natsuki snickered.

"I didn't," Chie answered after a few seconds. "I don't know how to scream."

"Really? I noticeably heard a womanly shriek." Natsuki quipped—obviously enjoying the sudden upper hand to their banter.

"That was a manly shout," Chie grunted. "Before I forgot, I badly need your help! My first act called sick, we need you here. You're the only one I could call in such a short time. The place is gonna be jam pack, so it's a win-win situation for us."

Knowing that she managed to avoid Chie's possible intrusion, Natsuki breathed a sigh of relief. She's not yet ready to tell everyone about Shizuru. It took a lot of courage to tell Cara about their peculiar situation and it left Natsuki vulnerable—and vulnerability was not Natsuki's cup of tea.

"Win-win my ass, what's in for me?" Natsuki grinned, fully knowing that her friend would be flustered at her impending doom.

"Well, if you could call the reservation of a certain supermodel that you personally knew a win-win situation." Chie could almost see her friends' blush creeping into her cheeks and she grinned enthusiastically.

"Cara?" She will not blush. She will not give Nao satisfaction of seeing her bothered at the possibility of seeing Shizuru. Natsuki bit back a groan—she knew that she's caught and there's no way out of this.

"Fujino you dumb ass, so get your butt here! We need to rehearse!" Chie turned off here phone before Natsuki could react. Grinning with satisfaction, Chie took her electric guitar—and suddenly, looking forward to jam with her former band mates.

Natsuki slowly grinned—she would see Shizuru later. "Damn," Thrilled, Natsuki mumbled.

"What?" Nao asked curiously. The bluenette was seriously creeping her out.

"Chie's first act called in sick so we're gonna get together again to jam." To keyed up to settle down, took her jacket from the couch. "Well, I'm off. We need to practice first before they open up the lounge."

"Okay," Nao watched the rocker shrugged into her jacket. "I'll drop by later after my hot date."

Crap, Natsuki thought to herself. With Nao and Chie in the scene, Natsuki's pretty sure that they're going to make fun of her whole night once they saw Shizuru in the crowd. "You don't like my songs remember?"

"I don't like your songs but I like Chie's." Her perfectly shaped eyebrow raised in suspicion. There was definitely something going on here.

"I'm still the vocalist, you idiot." Natsuki rolled her eyes and nodded to her friend. "See you when I see you." Mimicking her character in the series.

"Bye, asshole." She laughed when the rocker raised her middle finger to as she closed the door behind her. "Let's see…" Nao took her phone from the table beside her and unlocked it. She scrolled down to find the contact number of Chie. She clicked it and after a few rings, the woman answered it.

"What did you tell her?" A mischievous smiled spread through her face as she listened to Chie's revelation as the woman rat out Natsuki to her. My, my Natsuki, you finally found someone interesting for you. Nao said to herself—a plan forming to her head.

* * *

Shizuru sighed for the umpteenth times. She knew that it will be fun when she finally relented at the couple's invitation—but watching Haruka and Yukino bicker for the whole ride was exhausting.

Totally annoyed, Shizuru lunged at the source of their squabble—the radio and she slapped the couple's hand away from it. "I'll choose the station for gods' sake!" Both women groaned when she continuously changed the station.

Her hand stilled when Natsuki's voice crooned—without warning, she felt her face heat up. Just a mere voice of the woman was making her blush like a school girl and it's making her somewhat embarrassed at how the rock star can evoke these emotions to her.

"Stop! It's one of my favorite!" Yukino shrieked when Haruka tried to struggle for the button. "Don't you dare Armitage!"

"What happened to good old classical songs?" Shizuru giggled at Haruka's pouting expression. At least, they stopped trying to kill each other.

 _ **Wake me up now, and tell me this is all a bad dream**_

 _ **All the songs that I wrote, all the wrongs that I hoped would erase from your memory**_

 _ **(erase from your memory)**_

 _ **Holding onto a broken and empty heart**_

 _ **Flowers I should've bought, all the hours I lost**_

 _ **Wish I could bring it back to the start**_

"Taking every breath away, with all of the mistakes I madeee." Yukino sang loudly which made her girlfriend cringed while Shizuru chuckled at them.

 _ **I hope you know, for you, I'd sacrifice**_

 _ **To make this right, whoa whoa…**_

The model closed her eyes, as the rocker's voice floated inside the car. Idly, she wondered whom Natsuki dedicated this song. She felt a stab of jealousy—whoever the girl was, she sure was lucky.

"We're here," Haruka pulled the handbrake and she turned off the ignition. Yukino and Shizuru opened their respective doors and got out simultaneously. Music Nut House was flashing above the establishment. It is one of the best bars to have fun if you are really into music—they always have a live band performing while chilling with your friends in your own private booth.

"I guess this would do, too bad I can't find a schedule of Natsuki's gig." Yukino pouted while she waited for her girlfriend to secure their car.

"Since you saw that Casanova, all I can hear from you is Natsuki that, Natsuki this. Do I have to be jealous?" Haruka grunted at her girlfriend.

"No need darling, Natsuki's eyes were set towards Shizuru's heart." The mousy-haired woman giggled when Shizuru protested weakly. They all knew how Natsuki asked their friend out and how the latter agreed—and Shizuru was pretty sure that she will hear it as long as they can rub it in her face.

"You two are incorrigible," Shizuru rolled her eyes. "I'll go ahead and confirm our reservation." She quickly left the two women before they could tease her more. A steady beat of drums can be heard inside the lounge as she walked towards the bar. In the corner of her eyes, she saw a few paparazzi took pictures of her as she progress towards the establishment. She's not really fond of them but she knew that publicity is a must for her career.

Two bouncers nodded to greet her. "Good evening Miss Fujino. Are you ready for your table?"

Shizuru looked back at her companions and seeing that they, too was ready—she nodded. One of the bouncers poked his head inside the door and after a few seconds, a voluptuous waitress smiled at them. "Please follow me, Ma'am."

The trio followed the waitress as their eyes take in their surroundings. As soon as they entered the bar, a series of drum beats, electric guitars, and bass guitar were playing simultaneously. Intoxicated at the hammering beats of music, a smile crept onto her face—after the nerve wracking meet up with Natsuki and that chaotic misunderstanding she can finally relax.

 _ **I don't even like you,  
Why'd you want to go and make me feel this way? (What?)**_

Shizuru saw a group of women chanting with the vocalist. They were almost dancing, clearly enjoying the song. Momentarily forgetting their escort, Shizuru sang with the vocalist. "And I don't understand what's happened, I keep saying things I never say."

Shizuru's head whipped when the next lines of the song were sang by a familiar voice. Natsuki's hips were adorned with faded torn skinny jeans, red highcut converse. The devil herself was wearing a black sleeveless T-shirt that complemented Natsuki's pale complexion and glossy blue locks of hair. Shizuru's crimson eyes widened and breath stopped—her mind raced frantically but before she could for a coherent question, a surprised screech took her by surprised—that nearly made her stumble towards their escort.

"It's them! Oh my god!" Yukino was shrieking like a true fan girl.

"What? Who?" Confusion marred the blondes' forehead.

"Natsuki's first band! The X chromosome!" Yukino whooped with joy while she sang with the band.

"Who in their right mind would name a band with a cell?" Haruka muttered.

"Them, apparently," Shizuru said dryly. She was still light headed at the sudden turn of her night. She was supposed to relax—to forget a certain gorgeous rock star that invaded her system. Now, here Natsuki was—undoubtedly enjoying every moment in the stage.

Sweat glistened at the rocker's temple as she crooned the crowd with her husky voice. Unconsciously, Shizuru swallowed—by just imagining running her fingertips to the rocker's throat could almost make her burn with so much desire. Natsuki was dancing to the beat as she strung the electric guitar. She would occasionally jump with her bandmates as they moved with the high notes of the song.

Her heart jumped to her throat when Natsuki's emerald eyes found hers—a ragged hiss escaped her—she was completely enthralled at those intense emerald orbs that held promises.

 _ **Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll 'cause I can't control myself,  
I don't wanna stay, I wanna run away but I'm trapped under your spell.  
And it hurts in my head and my heart and my chest,  
And I'm having trouble catching my breath.**_

It took seconds before Shizuru realized that their escort was trying to call her attention. "Yes? I'm sorry I was spacing out."

The waitress smiled politely. ''Please follow me," She nodded as she followed the woman to their table. She could hear Haruka telling her girlfriend to settle down first before getting excited, and she almost choked when Yukino answered in the most inappropriate way that can make a bouncer blush to death.

The place was jam packed but they managed to weave their way to their reserved booth. The VIP booths were slightly elevated from the rest of the bar and each booth was being separated by its own wall so the guest will have its own privacy despite the nature of the club.

Their waitress gestured them inside the booth and the trio dropped heavily on the couch. "A bucket of ice cold beer and some finger foods, please." The waitress nodded and disappeared outside of the booth.

"I can't believe this! They're playing together! It's been years!" Yukino said before shouting the bands' name again.

"She's really a hardcore fan huh?" Shizuru asked the pouting blonde.

"More like an obsessed fan, she's been listening to them ever since I had known her." Haruka gestured the waitress when she appeared with their drinks.

Shizuru thanked the woman and took a bottle for herself. After a pop, she drank a little. Shizuru sighed when the refreshing cold beer slid through her throat—silently thanking the couple for taking her with them.

"I could finally relax." Haruka released her own sigh of relief, and she watched her girlfriend sang—still giddy at her favorite band. "Well, maybe when she stop singing this godawful song."

"Shhhh!" Shizuru hissed to her. "Are you trying to get us killed? She's got a lot of fans here!"

"I'll be first in line, Shiz!" Yukino glared to her girlfriend. "You also like her songs, so stop whining and try to enjoy it."

"Just because she was on my playlist doesn't mean that I like her songs." Haruka tried to protest but she was swatted by her girlfriend.

"Yeah, yeah. So you like to purchase it through Itunes and wasting it completely by not listening to it. We get the idea." The blonde blushed furiously—caught, she just grunted and took a swig of beer.

Shizuru snorted. Some things never change, she thought to herself and her eyes were once again drawn by a certain emerald eye woman singing at the center of the stage.

 _ **Every time you're near me,  
Suddenly my heart begins to race.  
Every time I leave,  
I don't know why my heart begins to break.**_

Shizuru nearly fainted when Natsuki looked up at her and smiled. Shizuru took in her gorgeous deep green eyes, and she knew—that she could no longer deny her sexual attraction to the rock star. She couldn't help but smile, a goofy smile. Is she a lesbian? A bisexual? Whatever the answer was, she no longer care. She just wanted to kiss those luscious lips and melt to Natsuki's arms.

"She was definitely eye-fucking her." It took a moment before those words registered in her mind. Shizuru cleared her throat to hide her embarrassment. "I can hear you two, you know."

''Well, you actually heard us after you were done with the eye-fucking thingy with Natsuki." The couple grinned at her blushing face.

"She was smiling so I smiled back, geez, what's the big idea with Natsuki." Shizuru groaned.

''Come on Shizuru, you can deny it all you want but there is something between the two of you. Ever since the first time I saw you together, the air around the two of you were all combusting and sparkling like fire. The way Natsuki look at you, gosh," Yukino fanned herself. "I could almost feel myself getting aroused."

Shizuru snorted when Haruka yelp indignantly. "Hush dear, I'm just trying to tell this to you Shiz," Yukino pointed at Natsuki. "That woman is definitely interested in you in every sense of a way."

She fought back a blush and groaned. "I don't know, Yukino. I don't even know if I'm interested in women."

A laughter bubbled at Haruka's throat. "You idiot, we knew all along."

"What?" Shizuru shrieked at them. How did they know? She hasn't been in any relationship, let alone dating anyone. So how can they tell that she's attracted to women?

"You are always checking out women Shiz, in fact, you noticed the waitress that guided us in here right?" Yukino said in a matter of factly.

Shizuru gasped. Has she been attracted to women before? Damn, her mother's going to freak out once she got a wind of this. "I don't know..."

"I think, Natsuki woke up your sleeping sexuality," Yukino said as she sipped her beer.

Sleeping sexuality? More like my sleeping libido, Shizuru thought hysterically. "I'm just probably curious. Besides, Natsuki is a very err—attractive women. Maybe that's the reason."

"Uh-huh," Yukino said—clearly unconvinced with her explanation.

"Well, you'll get your answer because Casanova there is on her way.'' Shizuru choked in her beer as she tried to find the rock star. She can't help but grin when she saw some of her fans squealing when the bluenette made her way towards their booth. A bouncer followed her immediately, as the man protected her from being latched by the fans. Natsuki was usually charming towards her fans but she must be in a hell of hurry because her eyes were fixed in them as she weaved through the crowd.

"My, my, she looks hungry," Yukino said and Haruka laughed out loud when Shizuru hissed at her.

"Yukino, shut up! My god, you sounded like a horny teenager! Haruka do something!" Shizuru groaned uncomfortably.

"Oh, I intend to do sometime later about it but for now, let's see what you will do about this." Haruka's grin was the last thing she saw when Natsuki's voice stole her attention.

"Fancy meeting you here." Her lips curled into a pleased smile. Shizuru can't help it—it must be one of those uncontrollable urges whenever the rock star was around.

"Hello, Natsuki" Yukino greeted her enthusiastically while the women beside her just grunted.

"Hey," Natsuki smile at the mousy-haired woman. "Can I hang out with you for a while? They gave me a few minutes for a break."

"Sure thing! Here, have a beer." To her surprise, Natsuki plopped down beside her and was immediately assaulted by the rock stars' musky scent. Shizuru was mesmerized by the movement of her muscles in those biceps as she took a swig of beer. Shizuru's tongue wet her lips unconsciously, as she avidly watched Natsuki's throat hungrily swallowed her beer. She wanted to put her lips there, in those hollow are just beneath her neck and feel that skin against her tongue...

"You want another bottle, Shiz?" She didn't know how long they been waiting for her answer, as she gawked at the woman beside her. Shizuru blinked slowly as if waking from a deep sleep. Without thinking, she blurted out. "Hell, yeah. I think I need more, I'm so thirsty."

One dark eyebrow raised. "Really thirsty?" Natsuki's tone was light and teasing.

"Really thirsty." Shizuru croaked. She grabbed the beer from her laughing friends and downed it.

Natsuki herself was thirsty, but not for beer. Her emerald eyes roamed hungrily at Shizuru's figure, she was wearing long plaid boyfriend shirt, black denim pants, and boots. When she brushed past the woman, Shizuru was accompanied by a hint of perfume that made her mouth water.

"When you told me you had plans, I never imagined that you'll be here. Are you frequent in here?" Natsuki softly smiled to her. Damn, Shizuru looked good.

"This is my second time around here. My first was with Reito." With the mention of man's name, Natsuki scowled. "You don't like him?" Too late, after downing a few bottles of beer—Shizuru's tongue loosened.

Natsuki became rigid, was it obvious in her face? She cringed—totally clueless how to approach the subject. A warm hand grasped her arms, and her eyes flew to Shizuru's face. "Did he do something to you?"

Yeah, he exists. Natsuki bit back her tongue. "I'm just being a jerk." Like she could tell Shizuru the real reason.

"You're anything but a jerk, Natsuki. You won't tell me why?" She said in a soft voice.

Trapped, Natsuki blushed furiously. "Are you sure you want to know?" Surprised, Shizuru blinked slowly and nodded.

Shizuru's breath hitched and her heart rate tripled when the rock star leaned towards her. She could almost smell Natsuki's breath infused with mint and a touch of alcohol. She was hypnotized by the way her emerald dark eyes shone with deep intensity. "Because you deserve so much more…"

It was whispered in a delicate voice that Shizuru almost missed it. Shizuru could almost swear that everything stopped around them—nothing existed but the woman in front of her. The sexual attraction was too much—too much she almost gave in to her desire to trap those lips in hers.

"I know you feel it too." Natsuki continued—watching the stupefied angelic face of Shizuru.

"What do you mean?" Shizuru said weakly. It's no use to deny it—Natsuki, felt it too and it was scaring and electrifying Shizuru at the same time

"This…" Shizuru stopped breathing when Natsuki reached out of her hand and slowly—oh, so slowly, rubbed her palm with her thumb and it was just like in the fairy tales. Natsuki's touch sent an electric jolt through her body that automatically turned into full blown lust.

"See?" Realizing that she was holding her breath, Shizuru sighed. She knew that she's going to regret this sooner or later but she needed to say it, and she wanted to—she wanted Natsuki all for herself. "Reito and I are not a couple."

"Huh?" Natsuki said dumbly. Did she hear it right? Natsuki asked herself but before she could voice out her question, Shizuru interrupted her.

"We are not dating." Suddenly courageous, Shizuru boldly meet her eyes. She found confused Natsuki endearing.

"Are you serious? But…" Natsuki stopped when she saw the truth in those crimson eyes. Warm relief course through her veins and she released a long sigh. Shizuru's single and very much available and with that thought—Natsuki grinned.

"I don't know if I like that smile of yours," Shizuru smiled, a giddy smile. She knew that she was dipping into a dangerous territory but this—their shared intimacy was completely addicting.

"Well, if I were you, get used to it Miss Fujino," And that blasted sexy emerald eyes winked at her. "Because you won't get rid of me in this lifetime."

Natsuki's jaw dropped when the supermodel leaned closer to her—almost touching Shizuru's lips with her own lips. "What if I don't?"

"I don't?" Natsuki said in a weak voice. Shizuru's scent was making her dizzy with desire.

"I don't want to get rid of you." Shizuru drawled in her most provocative voice.

"Nat-kun!" The two women whipped their head at the same time. A woman in a short cropped black hair was walking towards them.

"Shit," Natsuki muttered a curse. She knew that Chie saw them, and she prayed to god that the woman will shut her trap before she could ruin anything.

"Hello," Chie grinned like a cat that ate the canary.

"Hi," Shizuru said quickly. The couple behind Natsuki said their greeting and Shizuru groaned silently, she completely forgot her companions.

"The break's over, just a few more songs and you're free, I promise." The woman smiled apologetically.

"Alright," Natsuki stood. "Thank you for the beer," She said to the smiling couple and Natsuki glanced at her. "Can I take you home?"

Shizuru bit her lips—the woman was making it hard to resist her but before she could answer, Yukino spoke. "You can, in fact, we might leave earlier than expected. You see, Haruka is kind of drunk."

"Am I?" Haruka echoed and yelp when Yukino smacked her loudly. "Uh, yeah. I think so."

"See? We'll just stay for a few songs and we'll leave Shizuru in your capable hands." And Yukino smiled innocently.

Shizuru rolled her eyes—talked about being obvious. Natsuki chuckled—well, it's not like she's going to say not to that sexy woman. "I'll be waiting," Shizuru said to her—and her heart jumped at Natsuki's words.

"You bet I'll be coming back." Natsuki murmured and she gave her a lingering stare before nodding to Chie.

Shizuru watched them weave through the screaming fans—silently watching Natsuki's butt swaying gorgeously.

"Totally eye-fuckingggggg…" Yukino singsong and Haruka howled with laughter.

Shizuru just grinned, completely ignoring their teases. Her night was getting better and better.

* * *

RedFoxy Red

ShizNat is totally happening! I saw them in the MusicNutHouse getting comfy with each other!

#ShizNat #FanGirling

746 retweets

3.9k likes

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **A/N part 2:**

 **Hiya! i'm sorry if I updated CF first. It's just that I'm excited to write the budding romance between Natsuki and Shizuru in this fiction. Hopefully I was able to justify it. As usual, I'm busy with work stuffs, video games and never ending lists of books to read. So bear with me :P**

 **I would love to hear your opinions and criticisms so just leave a review. Your reviews mean a lot to me and I'm actually answering a few in them through sending pm through inbox (except guest reviews). Thank you again and Ciao! Till next update!**


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: THE SONGS THAT I USED FOR THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T BELONG TO ME BUT I CAN SING IT IN A VERY HORRIBLE VOICE.**

 **SETTLE FOR LESS BY BEFORE YOU EXIT**

 **LET'S LOVE BY ECHOSMITH**

 **CHAPTER 5**

A cold breeze caressed her face. Shizuru closed her eyes as she inhaled the crisp autumn air—a warm ball of fuzzy feeling settled in her stomach as she released a relaxed sigh. She could feel her hair being swept away occasionally by air. It felt so long since the last time the supermodel had time to relax and a soft smile settled on her face.

It had been a whirlwind when she agreed to her first photo shoot. Shizuru wasn't really planning to be a model—but it seems the fate has its own agenda. Haruka almost beg—when she said almost, meaning the blonde almost got onto her knees just to ask a huge favor to replace the missing in action model and wham—bam, she instantly became one of the fastest raising new models.

Her mother got disappointed, well, not that it surprised her but she really can't blame her mother. She just graduated with her degree in Behavioral Science and her mother was expecting her to work for their company—well, technically, her mother's company.

Thinking about her mother made her stomach churn with anxiety. With her recent discovery about herself made Shizuru worried once her mother got a wind of it. It would be considered a miracle if their subtle flirting hadn't made it to the public.

Shizuru suddenly wished her dad was still alive. It would be much easier if she was still with her father—maybe he was the reason why she was a laid back kind of person. Tanaka Fujino was one heck of a father—and by just thinking about him made Shizuru miss him more.

She could make a list of how her parents were completely different from each other. Her mother is assertive, her dad was patient—her mother can be difficult but her dad was easy going. Maybe she even got her dad's uncanny way to avoid conflicts—and avoiding conflicts were one of the major abilities to survive her mother.

When her parents divorced, her father fought for her custody and won it—thus granting him their only child's guardianship. He was the kind of father that would encourage her to be happy—to do everything that she wants but within the boundary of law. He wasn't the kind of person who will force you to do something he wants—and Shizuru's pretty sure that her father will accept her despite her current sexual preference.

Her throat tightened, it's was such a shame that he died early. He was probably the best 'best friend' she ever had—not that she doesn't have any friends but with her dad, everything was easy. She never had to pretend to be okay when she's not, she doesn't have to force herself to communicate with him but with her mother. Shizuru shook her head—slightly berating herself from thinking depressing thoughts when she's got a hot date tonight.

Thinking about Natsuki—a warm jolt of pleasure settled in her stomach. Shizuru couldn't believe that someone can be that sweet and cocky at the same time. Even though the woman was in the center of the stage, she could see those dark emerald eyes trying to catch her gaze—not that she's trying to avoid it but Natsuki's eyes were so intense and if she tried to hold onto it, she will melt into a helpless puddle.

Now, here she was—waiting for the rock star to finish her last song for the first act. She silently giggled when she remembered how Natsuki made her agree to wait for her to the rooftop of the bar. While the trio was chatting and having fun listening to their catchy songs, a waitress appeared with a tray—inside of it was a cup of steaming green tea and a note saying,

 _I'm due after five more songs. Can you wait for me in the rooftop after the last song? And please listen to the last one because that is for you. *smiley face*_

 _-Natsuki_

How the hell the woman did know her quirks? Her smile stayed until the last song, and when she heard the song dedicated to her, she snorted in her tea. It was a song about a girl pining for a guy who the singer thought the girl deserves more or deserves the best.

 _ **Everybody deserves somebody,**_

 _ **But, girl, nobody can love you like I do.**_

 _ **And I'm not perfect but you're so worth it.**_

 _ **I wanna change the world for you,**_

The woman was seriously a sweet talker and if Natsuki kept this up, she doesn't know how long she would be able to resist her charming ways. The door behind her creaked open and a steady beat of musical instruments penetrated her consciousness. Her stomach automatically lurched—not from dread but from excitement. Shizuru still doesn't get used on how her whole being responded at Natsuki—it sounded too cliché but she found it exhilarating and scary at the same time.

"Need help…" Natsuki croaked. Shizuru turned and she saw the rock star struggling to hold the door and a huge basket at the same time. Shizuru quickly ran to help her—she held the door open for her to pass. Even at the rooftop, she could still hear a band playing inside the bar and this time she could almost discern the name of the vocalist.

"Is it Echosmith?" She strained her ears to hear it clearly.

"Yeah, you like 'em too?" Natsuki grunted as she adjusted the basket and moved towards the center of the rooftop.

She gently closed the door to follow the rock star—making sure to stop herself from ogling Natsuki's butt. She could almost hear Yukino saying 'eye-fuck' in her mind—it made her snickered silently.

"Do you have the entire kitchen in there?" Shizuru said with a smile. Completely relaxed—she followed Natsuki at a slow pace.

The bluenette grunted and she slowly set down the basket on the floor. "Nah, it's just the whole refrigerator," Natsuki opened it and pulled out a blue blanket to place it near her. "The chef wouldn't let me raid the whole kitchen."

Shizuru eyed her silently with a soft smile on her face as the rock star smoothed a black blanket and took some of the contents of the basket. Natsuki was holding two beers and she turned at her—her stomach fluttered at her sweet innocent smile. "Are you up for another beer?"

"Sure," Shizuru slowly walked towards the grinning woman and settled down beside her. She watched as Natsuki opened one of the bottles and took it when the rock star offered it to her. After a few gulped, she observed Natsuki as she took sandwiches, chips, and chocolates out of the basket and spread it in front of them.

"Someone's hungry," Shizuru said with a smile.

"I haven't eaten anything since lunch," Natsuki took one of the sandwiches and she carefully unwrapped it. She took a huge bite—as she chewed her food, Natsuki took one of the sandwiches and nudge it to Shizuru. "Eat."

"Yes, Ma'am," Shizuru took it and unwrapped it. She nibbled on it as she observed Natsuki moaned in her food. She could feel her face heating up as the rock star continued to eat with much gusto.

"Do you always play in here?" Shizuru asked as she continued to watch the eating woman.

"Nah," Natsuki swallowed the last scrap of her sandwich. "This was my third time in here when one of Chie's bands didn't make it—she'll always call and blackmail me to play a few songs."

"She's the owner?" Natsuki took a swig of her own beer before answering her.

"Yep, after our band broke up—she bought this place and we rebuilt it." The bluenette reached out for one of the chips and she opened it. "We always wanted a place where we could jam—where we could play all of our favorite songs, where we could just chill and be ourselves but as you can see," She took a chip and chewed. "We weren't expecting it to be famous but I'm glad," Natsuki smiled wistfully. "I'm glad that one of our dreams came true despite being disbanded."

Shizuru could see how much important this was to the rock star by just watching her talk about her friends. "Why did you break up with your band?" Natsuki flushed—sensing that it was an uncomfortable topic to her, Shizuru broke her silence. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to,"

Natsuki adorably scratched her cheek—still red from embarrassment. "It's not that I'm hiding something but," She looked away, chewing her lower lip. "We disbanded because I am the only one who wanted by the Tokiha Group of Companies. They want me to go solo," Natsuki said quietly.

Shizuru waited for more and as if breaking from a sudden thought—Natsuki continued. "I actually tried to hide it. I disagreed at the terms given by the company but Mai, my handler—she told Chie and they let me go. They assured me that it was okay but for me, it's not. It's our dream—we grew up together dreaming and planning about it so when they pushed me to accept the offer of Mai's father I felt like I was ditching them." She sighed. "What made me feel worse was they told me to do it for them—to reach for our dreams. When I signed the contract, I cried and they were all laughing at me from being such a crybaby."

Natsuki snickered. "They thought that I'll abandon them but all of my songs were co-authored by them. We might not be a band now but I made sure that with every song that I'll release, they are always a part of it so," Natsuki grinned at her. "Even though Chie and the others are calling me clingy, I could see in their eyes that they are grateful."

"Where did you grow up?" She asked the rock star and she sipped her beer.

"In London," Natsuki nudged the chips to her and Shizuru took one. "We all grew up together in the district of Belgravia."

Shizuru's brow furrowed. "Isn't that one of the—,"

Natsuki waved her off, clearly embarrassed of what she said. "It's my parents' money, not mine." Her crimson eyes crinkled at the rock stars' embarrassment. Natsuki really is a modest person, she said to herself.

"How about you? Where did you grow up?" Natsuki resumed her eating.

"Japan," Shizuru said casually.

"Really? That must be where your accent came from," Natsuki said.

"Yes, I spent my childhood in Kyoto with my dad and after graduating high school, I moved alone to Tokyo to finish my degree." A fleeting memory of her laughing dad passed, suddenly making her sad.

"With your dad? What about your mother?" Even though Natsuki didn't want to ask about Shizuru's homophobic mother—but still she was curious.

"They went through a divorce when I was thirteen years old," Shizuru said in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry…" With nothing to say about the sudden revelation, Natsuki cleared her throat.

"It's all right. It was a long time ago." Shizuru gave the rock star her usual timid smile. "It's not really a chaotic and dramatic divorce. In fact, I remember both parties were quite amenable to it." She remembered how her parents readily agreed to end their relationship. It only became chaotic when both of them wanted the custody of their only daughter. She could remember the quiet voice of the judge whenever he'll ask who she wants to be with. Shizuru wanted to answer truthfully but it felt like, she was abandoning her mother for her father. She might be difficult to be with, but blood is blood.

"Where is your dad now?" Natsuki asked—still watching for any sign of distress from the supermodel.

"He died two years ago from cancer." She said, looking away from the prying emerald eyes of Natsuki.

Crap—talk about being a great conversationalist. "I'm sorry damn, why do I always asked stupid questions—," Natsuki sputtered but Shizuru just laughed at her.

"Ara, Natsuki is quite cute when she's embarrassed," Shizuru said gleefully.

"Ara?" Natsuki snorted, she could feel her grin growing wide.

"I'm sorry, basically it's 'oh, my' in English." Shizuru smiled sheepishly. "There are times that I can't stop myself from using Japanese words."

"Nah, it suits you." Natsuki grinned at her. She can't believe that she was spending a glorious night with her long time crush. "It's one of the reasons why I like you."

As soon as the words left her lips, Shizuru blushed. "I can't believe you said that with a straight face,"

"But it's the truth," She sincerely said—making Shizuru squeaked.

"You're embarrassing me," The supermodel breathlessly said. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears. This is it—they've been trying to shun away from this subject for the whole time they were together but the rock star broke the tension and it excites her how much exploration they can do with what they feel in each other.

"You're not dating Kanzaki?" Natsuki asked her. The woman doesn't really know how to be subtle.

"Of course not," Shizuru shook her head. "What gave you the idea?"

"Well, almost all of the tabloids were saying that you're dating—," Shizuru snorted at her.

"You found tabloids reliable?" Shizuru asked incredulously.

"Well, what can I do? The picture says it all." The rock star huffed at her.

"We hang out but we're not dating and most of it was actually planned by my PR people. They told me that we garner more popularity when we are together and Reito is one of my closest friends so, in the end—we both agreed to hang out regularly in public." Shizuru explained at her.

"So you're single?" Shizuru moaned in embarrassment. "What?" Natsuki giggled at her.

"Yes, I'm not dating anyone but…" She looked away. "This is the first time I felt this way, Natsuki. I'm not even sure if I'm…gay."

Natsuki's eyes widen at her revelation. "You mean I'm the first woman?"

"Yes…" She said quietly. "And this is the first time someone asked me…"

Natsuki gasped at her realization. "Don't tell me you are a…virgin?"

Shizuru croaked. "I'm not! I do short hookups but not long term dating!"

"What? Why?" Natsuki asked her. Dreading her answer, Natsuki bit her lips.

Not aware of the sudden dilemma of the woman beside her, Shizuru shrugged helplessly. "I didn't find them…," She tried to find the correct term for it. "I don't feel any connection to them. What we have is overwhelming—in fact, I find it hard to believe that I could actually feel this way. This is the first time, Natsuki…"

Natsuki swallowed hard, suddenly not sure of herself. Her worst nightmares are coming true—here again was a woman who was not sure of her sexuality and was completely attracted to her. Would she risk her heart again for something that was not certain? "I…" She was completely speechless.

Shizuru grasped her hands and she almost jolted when she felt the familiar spark every time they touch each other. "I know you're scared but this…" She rubbed it slowly and Natsuki gasped. "I can't just ignore this. I don't know about you but I need to know what this is…"

Uncertainty etched in the rock star's forehead. Natsuki heart wanted to try but her whole logical being was protesting at the thought of risking her heart again—she could almost feel her heart hammering with fear, her palms covered in cold sweat. The same heart-wrenching pain she felt when she found her ex-girlfriend naked with a man beside her—she choked like she swallowed her tongue. She wanted to say anything—to protest, to tell Shizuru to back off but Shizuru grasped her face and all Natsuki can do was to gaze deeply into those crimson eyes.

"You look like you're about to bolt…" Shizuru murmured. She could feel the slight tremor that passed at the rock stars' face. Shizuru was treading a thin line—and anytime she could either lose everything or gain something that everybody desires in this world. Love. For someone who never had experience with a relationship, she sure was fearless risking everything—including her heart.

"I'm about to…" Natsuki murmured back. She continued to search for any sign that it's a mistake to trust the supermodel but all she can see was sincerity—naiveté. Hope flared in her chest but Natsuki quelled it. She felt like it was too good to be true. A woman like Shizuru? No.

"There's a but…" Shizuru said quietly.

"The naïve part of me wanted to try…" Natsuki said in a hushed voice—like a scared child and it broke Shizuru's heart. Someone had hurt Natsuki—hurt her enough to make her think twice at risking for another relationship.

"Do you trust me?" Shizuru said suddenly, still holding the dark emerald gaze of the woman in front of her.

Trust. Natsuki grew rigid. Can she trust the woman? She asked herself as she met Shizuru's crimson eyes. "Yes." She found herself answering with the truth.

Without realizing it, Shizuru released a sigh of relief and she gently laid her forehead to Natsuki's forehead. She couldn't help but smile—she closed her eyes and she giggled like a girl.

"What's funny?" Natsuki slowly smiled. Shizuru's sunny laugh was contagious and it made her heart burst with happiness. Totally smitten, the rock star reached out a few strands of brown hair at Shizuru's neck and stroked it.

"I'm used to being chased by my admirers so I find it funny when I'm trying to stop you from running off." She giggled.

To her amazement, Natsuki blushed which prompt Shizuru to laugh heartily. "Meanie..." Natsuki mumbled but her attention was riveted at Shizuru's glistening lips. She swallowed hard, scared or not, nothing changed—she wanted those lips to her mouth. "So what now Miss Experienced?" Natsuki teased her.

Her mouth ran dry when she saw those dark emerald eyes watching her lips. All she wanted was to put that mouth to use—to sink into those lips but the rock star was asking her something important. Focus, she told herself as she dragged her attention to Natsuki's face. "We go on a date, spend time with each other."

"You don't mind being seen with me?" Natsuki said in a surprised voice.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Shizuru said in a confused voice. It's a date—are they supposed to keep it a secret?

She cleared her throat. "You'll be labeled as gay, Shizuru…"

Shizuru just shrugged—not at least perturbed of the rock stars' concern. "We're supposed to explore what we feel and it means I'm not going to keep this a secret but that doesn't mean I'll tell everyone about it. I want us to be sure first before confirming things to media but I'm comfortable at the thought of being an item with you so, it's not an issue for me."

"What about your mother?" Natsuki saw the woman visibly flinched.

"Well, in terms of my mother I suggest that we have to soften it to her a little." Shizuru cleared her throat. "She's homophobic so if worse comes to worst, I'll run interference and you," Shizuru pinched her cheeks and grinned. "Run."

Natsuki snorted at the images at her head. She can't imagine her elegant Shizuru trying to hold her mother from murdering her. The woman was hers, Natsuki thought. A warm pleasure enveloped her—the woman agreed to date her. One of the most eligible bachelorette in Hollywood agreed to date a lesbian like her.

"You're smiling like that again," Shizuru said with a smile.

"What?" But her smile grew wide and Shizuru mirrored hers.

"That wicked smile of yours…" Shizuru narrowed her eyes at her but the rock star just shook her in denial. She watched Natsuki as her gaze landed on her lips—again. Her stomach tightened and her heart thumped hard in her chest.

"Now that we had our first date," Natsuki slowly reached for her face and her thumb slowly rubbed her lower lip. Shizuru avidly watched as Natsuki's emerald eyes darken with desire. The woman wants her—and Shizuru couldn't deny herself anymore. She wanted this.

"Now, it's time for our first kiss…" Shizuru said in a breathless voice. Her desire was making her dizzy and her navel tightened deliciously. Her body was screaming for it—she needed to quell it with Natsuki's mouth and her face moved on her own.

Both women leaned in and brought their lips together softly and they both moaned quietly at the mind-numbing assault of sensations. Wanting more, Natsuki sucked Shizuru's lower lip and she swiped it lightly with her tongue. She heard Shizuru gasped and felt her hands slide to her face and cupped her nape. Natsuki answered her by grasping the supermodels' waist closer to her, and she slipped her hand under Shizuru's shirt to trace lazy patterns on the skin.

Shizuru could feel herself tremble at the rock stars' lips—she knew that it will be good but she never thought that it could be this good. With each swipe of Natsuki's tongue in her lips was making her insane—with shuddering hands, she gripped those blue locks of hair to steady herself from the onslaught of sensation evoking by the rock star beneath her lips.

Shizuru breathed in the warm breath that the rock star let out. Shizuru's pulse throbbed in her ears as she tried to wrestle the control of rhythm from Natsuki. She shut her eyes as Natsuki whimpered—their tongue danced slowly as they circled one another. The supermodel cupped Natsuki's face in her hands and she pressed her mouth harder against her. Both women trembled at the wild chemistry that erupted with their mere kiss.

Burning with the need of air, they both shuddered when they parted. Suddenly weak from the heat-searing kiss, they press their foreheads together.

"Wow…" Natsuki said while panting softly. She could still feel her lips tingling from their kiss.

Shizuru quivered and she grasped the rock stars' collar. "Wow doesn't even cover it…" Still humming from their kiss, Shizuru snuggled at Natsuki's neck and she breathed in her musky scent.

Both women settled in each other's arms as the music inside the bar floated in the air. Shizuru smiled at the song that was currently playing. It's about taking a risk in love, being young. "You were the one. That came with the sunrise. Dark brown hair and emerald eyes." Shizuru sang while she continued to play Natsuki's hair.

The rock star smiled to herself—thinking that it's been a long time since the last time she let anyone near her and it felt heavenly. Natsuki buried her face to those soft curls of brown hair and she breathed in the sweet scent of Shizuru's shampoo. The supermodel answered by wrapping her arms around Natsuki's ebony locks—she was not even bothered by the fact that she was almost sitting on the rock stars' lap.

Peace. Hearts slowing down and it resumed beating as one. Natsuki's throat burned for some unknown reason—she wanted to capture this moment and bottle it up, to store in somewhere safe—where nobody can taint it with ugliness in the world. The woman was making her feel vulnerable and powerful at the same time. Hating to be the voice of reason, Natsuki pulled away. "It's getting late, I'll take you home."

Shizuru tightened her arms around the rock star, suddenly wishing that she can spend more time with the woman. "Okay…" She said quietly but didn't move. Natsuki smiled—giddy at the thought of Shizuru being adorable.

Natsuki patiently waited for the supermodel to move—she too was reluctant to move away from their comfortable position and the warmth was too sweet to let go. She managed to stifle her smiled when Shizuru pushed herself away from her and most likely—spoke to herself. "Okay, there's still next time. Time to go home,"

"Definitely a genius," Natsuki drawled and Shizuru punched her in the chest.

"Let's go, rock star." Shizuru stood away from the woman and together, they packed away their trash and leftover foods. After few minutes of working simultaneously, Natsuki once again took the light basket. Basking at the comfortable silence, Shizuru suddenly felt the urge to once again, hug the broad back of the rock star and without thinking, she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's back. They were both surprised at her hasty gesture. Shizuru felt her face heat up because she was not usually a showy person while Natsuki fought back her own blush.

"When will I see you again? " Shizuru inhaled the rock stars' scent. Natsuki's body felt good.

Her body hummed with recognition and she leaned slightly at Shizuru. "I was gonna ask you the same question," Shizuru heard a smile in Natsuki's' voice. "I have a rehearsal tomorrow and I was planning to ask you to watch it but I'm not really sure if that's okay with you. I don't want you to get bored—," A fit of laughter broke Natsuki's flustered explanation and the rock star bit her lips. "Awkward right?"

Shizuru tightened her arms around Natsuki and she smiled softly. "Nah, what word was that in British?" She paused a few seconds before answering. "Poppycock!"

Natsuki threw her head, laughing at Shizuru's ridiculous accent—it felt good laughing freely around her. Natsuki knew that it was still early to assume things but this feeling of security was something she could get used to.

"Come on, mate," Shizuru released Natsuki and sauntered away. "We still have a date tomorrow, so buckle up." And Shizuru playfully winked at her—leaving her grinning like a fool.

"Blimey," Natsuki mumbled to herself. That woman would be the death of me, she said to herself while she checked out the swaying hips of the supermodel.

* * *

Light enveloped her bedroom when Natsuki flipped the switch. It's already two in the morning, but she was still keyed up—not a bit sleepy. She threw her keys on her bedside table and she shrugged out of her hoodie. As she pulled up her jacket, a whiff of Shizuru's perfume surrounded her—making her smile. She had fun—she told to herself as she flopped down on her bed and stared above.

She knew that it's wrong to compare Shizuru to her exes but compared to Anh, she could let her goofiness show to the crimson eyed beauty. It felt good to be hug like that, Natsuki mused. She closed her eyes, and she felt a few tugs of imagination. Just like before, words flooded her consciousness. Her hands itched to string her guitar, to write the words that suddenly popped in her mind—Natsuki suddenly grinned.

She pushed herself up and walked towards her connecting room—as she opened it, her collection of musical instrument greeted her. She moved towards the array of acoustic guitars and took the white one. She plucked it a little—straining her ears if the guitar was in tune, she continued to play it a little and adjusting it. Satisfied with the sound, Natsuki took it and walked towards her work table. Determined to write, she turned on the recorder beside her and took the notebook from the drawer. Natsuki closed her eyes and let the words that were rumbling inside her head emerged—slowly she wrote her next hit song.

* * *

Shizuru woke up next morning lying on her stomach, she groaned softly when her bed shifted and a meow echoed beside her. She took one of her pillows to cover her head but her cat was persistent—Lancelot jumped to her butt and kneaded it. Feeling its claws digging into her flesh, Shizuru rolled away from the cat and groaned out loud. Her cat meowed loudly making her cringed—finally relenting, Shizuru got out of the bed.

"Good morning to you too, Lancelot." She grumbled to the cat. Lancelot slowly blinked at her greeting. Still groggy from the interrupted sleep, Shizuru yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes. A familiar scent flooded her when she got a whiff of air at her wrist and Shizuru smiled dreamily. She had a date with Natsuki, Shizuru thought while she squealed internally. She bit her lower lips and a blush rose to her cheeks. She felt giddy. Like she was floating in the clouds.

She remembered their first date. How funny the woman was—how she expressed herself freely and it felt—good. Perfect. Shizuru collapsed in her bed grinning like a fool. So this is how it feels like…, Shizuru said to herself.

She remembered how gentle the kiss was when Natsuki walked Shizuru to her front door. Remembering Natsuki's reminder to text her once she wakes up, Shizuru rolled and reached out her phone at her bedside table. She quickly opened the lock of her phone and was greeted by the rock stars' message.

 _It's already three am but I'm still thinking of you. *winking smiley*_

Grinning like a teenager in her first crush, Shizuru typed for a reply and her smile grew wider when she sent it to Natsuki.

 _Good morning! I hope I didn't keep you awake for the whole night *winking smiley*_

Shizuru closed her eyes as she waited for the rock star to reply but her cat was thinking otherwise—Lancelot jumped to her stomach and Shizuru released a strangled cry at the sudden heavy weight of her cat. Lancelot meowed loudly, most likely demanding to Shizuru to feed her. "All right, all right. I'll feed you, geez."

Like an infant, Shizuru lifted the cat in her arms and stood up to walk towards the kitchen. "You need to exercise more, you are getting fat." The cat answered her with a meow like he was able to understand her sentiments.

"Don't you meow me," Shizuru shook her forefinger at her cat as if reprimanding him. "How can you live up to your name when you can't even lift yourself up?"

Shizuru winced when Lancelot meowed loudly and her phone rang at the same time. Shizuru quickly answered her phone. " Hello?"

As Lancelot, being a son of a bitch—he meowed annoyingly. Shizuru dropped her cat at her feet but the cat was insistent as he rubbed his body against her legs. "Hello?"

"Shizuru?" Yukino's voice echoed at the other line. Hiding her disappointment, Shizuru walked towards the cupboard above her and took one of the cans of cat food and opened it.

"I'm here, Yukino. Wait a sec, I'll just feed Lancelot to shut him up." Without waiting for her reply, Shizuru placed her phone at the kitchen counter and proceeded to feed her cat. As soon as she placed the bowl in front of the cat, Lancelot quickly dug in.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Shizuru took the phone and answered her phone again. "Hey, sorry about that, what's up?"

"I know you're happy and I don't really want to burst your bubble of bliss but we need to talk," Yukino said. Shizuru's heart rate tripled and she gripped the edge of the kitchen counter to steady herself.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to my mother?" Shizuru said in a panicky voice.

"No that's not it, I'm sorry. It's not about your mother." Shizuru sagged with relief—her legs felt wobbly but she stood her ground. "You need to open your email, Shiz. I sent you a link. I want you to open it now."

Still weak from her sudden fright, Shizuru mumbled okay to Yukino. She walked towards the direction of her bedroom. Waiting for her laptop to boot up, Shizuru settled herself in front of it. Rapidly typing her password, Shizuru waited for it and she quickly opened her email. After a few clicks, she found what her manager was telling her and her jaw fell at the caption.

 _ **Supermodel Shizuru Fujino and Rock Star Natsuki Kuga spotted at Music Nut House in an intimate position.**_

 _One of Kuga's fans tweeted a very compromising picture of Fujino and Kuga inside of the rock star's establishment. Even though the picture was kind of dark, you could clearly see how the close their face was to each other as if they were going in for a kiss. A reliable source told us that these two will eventually be a love interest in their hit series "Unscripted Life". Will this be the end of ReiZuru and the beginning of ShizNat?_

"You call that compromising?" Shizuru said in a strangled voice.

"I take it that you have read it?" Yukino said in an amused voice.

"Reito and I were not even together!" Shizuru continued to screech. She knew that the media would eventually catch them but it was too soon. Shizuru needed to tell her mother first but somebody took a picture of them without their consent and exposed them—now she dreaded how her mother would react once she got a wind of it.

"Shizuru, calm down," Yukino said in the other line. Yukino failed her friend—it was supposed to be her job to think of the possible media backlash once the two was caught but she was so caught up in happiness for her friend—too caught up that she let her guard down.

"I was planning to tell my mother…" Shizuru said in a weak voice.

"You were?" Yukino said in a surprised voice.

"Why not?" Shizuru said. Why was everybody thinking that she'll keep Natsuki a secret? "Is there something wrong with that?" She said in a sharp voice.

"No, it's not that…" Yukino was confused. "But your mother hates Natsuki…"

"My mother hates homosexuals, not Natsuki—well, not directly." Shizuru rubbed her temple. Yukino doesn't make any sense—she knew that her mother is a homophobe but that doesn't mean that she will hate Natsuki automatically.

"Oh, my… you didn't know." Yukino felt terrible for telling Shizuru the truth.

Her attention perked up and felt her hair rose from her nape. "What do you mean? What am I didn't know?"

"Your mother knows Natsuki…personally…" Yukino waited for Shizuru's reaction.

"Could you please be more specific?" Shizuru said in a cold voice.

Yukino cleared her throat before answering. "Your mother is the number critic of Natsuki," Sensing that her friend was still waiting for her to continue, Yukino swallowed her nervousness. "Your mother always tries to challenge Natsuki's concerts, a charity in LGBT communities and she always said some really god-awful things to Natsuki…"

"Basically, they hate each other…" Yukino finished silently.

Shizuru could feel her head spinning with the sudden revelation. Just when she thought that she finally found someone whom she could completely invest herself into, this happened. Her first… Shizuru gritted her teeth to stop herself from screaming with frustration but Yukino caught her attention.

"I know this was probably not the right time but your fans…" Yukino hesitated before continuing. "Your fan base was in an uproar, they were suddenly divided into two. Those who wanted you to be with Natsuki were kicked out from the fandom and those from the ReiZuru fandom was already siding with Reito…"

Shizuru groaned out loud. Who cares about her fans? Were they supposed to be happy for her? She smacked her head into the kitchen counter with aggravation.

"And, most of Natsuki's fans were calling you a two-timer slut and they were screaming that you stole her from them…" Yukino could hear her friend groaning at the other line—sympathizing with her friend, Yukino tried to coax her. "Don't worry about it Shizuru, we'll do something about it. So we need you here, I'm meeting with your whole PR team to spin this around and we need your input."

"Fine, I'll just get dressed…" The supermodel answered weakly.

"We're in our house and just a fair warning. There might be a few paparazzi lurking around your condo, so let some security from your building aid you." Yukino warned her.

Great, paparazzi were the least of her problems. Shizuru bid her goodbye to her manager and she slowly let herself collapsed on the floor. After a few minutes of staring blankly—the coldness of the floor pierced through her consciousness. Shizuru's attention was caught by Lancelot as her cat walked towards her and plopped his fat butt to sit. Lancelot raised his one leg to the air and started licking himself.

Shizuru felt like her cat was mocking her. Just when everything was falling into place, life jumps out and surprised the heck out of you.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the delayed update of CF. I just wanted to clarify Shizuru's personality here. As you can see (and I hope I managed to project it clearly) Shizuru is an Ambivert and Phlegmatic. I am trying to describe her slowly as the story progressed but eventually you'll understand why her personality was important in this story :)**

 **I'll update RS next okay? My readers from RS are threatening me and most of them were *ahem* crying. So see ya next update! Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: MAI-HIME IS NOT MINE. ALL THE OPINIONS EXPRESS HERE IS 99.9% TRUE. THE DISTINCTION IS YOURS TO DRAW…**

 **Unpredictable by 5 Seconds of Summer**

 **CHAPTER 6**

A loud shrill of a ringing phone penetrated Natsuki's consciousness. She rolled away from the source as she tried to ignore it by burying herself in the pillow beside her but the caller was persistent. Completely annoyed, she kicked the bed sheets away and she rolled back towards her bedside table to answer whoever the hell dared to disturb her sleep.

"Hello!" She barked loudly. A familiar voice greeted her.

"I barely left you for a month, Natsuki and this how you'll welcome me back?! A scandal!" A voice shouted in the other line.

The last remnants of her sleep left her and she quickly raised her head in surprise. "Mai? What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"A photo of Fujino with you getting really chummy were now circulating around the internet! I told you not to mess up with straight girls but here you are again! Oh, criminy..." Mai cursed loudly at the other line.

"Fuck," Completely awake, the rock star quickly climbed down from her bed. "Was it bad?" She suddenly remembered Shizuru and she wondered if the woman already knew their predicament.

"It's really bad for Fujino. Most of your fans and Kanzaki's fans are calling her a slut." Natsuki gripped her phone tightly. She knew the truth behind their relationship but hearing how the people were quick to judge Shizuru surprisingly hurts.

"They are not together, for fuck sake." Natsuki cursed loudly. She needed to talk to Shizuru-she needed to see if the woman was okay.

"I knew that but seriously? Another straight girl? Does misery really loves it company?" Mai sarcastically countered.

"She's not okay!? Shizuru told me she felt the same thing okay? So back off!" Natsuki growled aggressively.

"So you mean she's gay?" Mai asked her.

"She's not sure okay? Christ, do we really have time for this? I need to make sure if she's okay." Natsuki quickly walked towards her closet to pull out clothes.

"Don't you dare go to her house! You're both going to get slaughtered by paparazzi!" Mai shouted.

"Well, what's your idea!? I can't just stand here and do nothing!" Completely pissed, Natsuki threw her clothes on the bed.

"Just meet me up here in my house, Yukino and Shizuru's PR team will be here and of course, I assume that Shizuru will accompany them as well."

Natsuki gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Why didn't just told me sooner?"

"Well, I kinda missed annoying the hell out of you. So bye now, see you in thirty minutes." And the line went dead. She gripped her phone hard to stop herself from hurling it at the wall. Mai really knew how to royally piss the hell out of her.

It took her seconds to notice a blinking light indicating that someone texted her. Natsuki typed her password and she was pleased when she saw that the message came from her date last night. Happiness burst in her chest when she saw Shizuru's response.

 _Hey, Good morning! I just woke up. My manager filled me up with the news. Are you okay?_

Natsuki pressed the send button and waited for Shizuru's response but after a few minutes, she gave up. Maybe the woman was busy, Natsuki mused to herself. Deciding to get herself ready, Natsuki took a quick shower.

While washing her hair, Natsuki heard a message notification from her phone and she hastily finished her shower. She quickly toweled her hair to dry-satisfied that her hair won't make a mess, Natsuki retrieved her phone.

 _Well, aside from being called a slut by a horde of fans I'm fine. You'll be in the meeting, right?_

Natsuki cringed at Shizuru's response—clearly the supermodel was not all right.

 _Yeah, Mai called me. Don't worry okay? It will eventually go away. Gossips usually do have a short life. So are we still on?_

Natsuki sure hoped that Shizuru won't back out from their date. The woman was probably not prepared for the media's craziness—and compared to ReiZuru's tandem, theirs was probably wilder. Well, who would have guessed that the princess of the catwalk would go out with a lesbian rock star? None. Nada. Not even Natsuki could have guessed it.

Her attention was caught again by her phone and she popped out the message.

 _Yes, you won't get away from me easily. I'll text you when I get there, I'm odw. I'm driving._

Natsuki bit her lips—the woman was always catching her off guard. Shizuru could be sweet as an innocent child and an alluring seductress at the same time and that stirred a lot of scary emotions out of her.

* * *

Shizuru could feel a steady throbbing pain in her temple as she sipped her tea slowly. Her staffs offered her breakfast but she refused—she was not really in the mood to eat anything. After seeing those horrible tweets, comments and articles from strangers about her personal life drained her.

She felt naive at how she confidently declared her willingness to go out publicly with Natsuki. Shizuru let her team and Yukino handle the scandal—she couldn't even think straight. Shizuru released a sigh, and she wondered how a single photo could damage everything in overnight.

"Are you okay with that Miss Fujino?" A carrot-haired woman wearing a glasses cut off her musings.

"Huh? I'm sorry... I'm spacing out..." Shizuru said weakly. A hand covered hers and Shizuru trembled under it.

"We suggest that you and Natsuki should keep it a secret first. Let things settle down before letting the public know that you two are actually dating. Break off slowly from hanging out with Kanzaki." Yukino explained in a soft voice.

Shizuru glanced at the rock star in front of her. She tried to read Natsuki's reaction at their PR's reasoning but she came up with nothing. The rock star was oddly submissive with their managers. Seeing that everyone was waiting for her answer—Shizuru nodded.

"What about you, Natsuki?" Mai, her handler asked her. Shizuru saw her clenched her hands, and she instantly knew that Natsuki wasn't happy about it.

"It's all right, I'm kinda used to it." Shizuru's eyebrow crunched with confusion. What did Natsuki mean?

Before she could react, Natsuki excused herself and Shizuru helplessly watched her walk away. "Excuse me..." Before anyone could protest, Shizuru stood up and followed her.

"Natsuki wait..." Shizuru caught up her and she pulled Natsuki's jacket to stop her.

"I was just going to the bathroom..." Natsuki looked away—the rock star wanted to protest at the decision made by their handlers but seeing how much the sudden scandal affected Shizuru stopped her. Will Natsuki be selfish enough to request the supermodel to risk everything when the woman itself was not even sure what her sexuality was?

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault please don't get mad..." Shizuru said softly. Shizuru's accent was barely visible in her gloomy voice and it made Natsuki's heartache.

"I'm not mad..." Natsuki pocketed her hands inside the pocket of her hoodie to hide the sudden coldness of it. She was truly not mad but she was scared witless. They were so happy last night, everything was just perfect then this happened. What if Shizuru suddenly decided that the pain was not worth it? What if Shizuru suddenly goes back to being straight?

"I'm just frustrated by this... We were perfectly happy last night then..." Natsuki frustratingly ran her right hand through her hair and she grunted.

"Me too..." Shizuru gripped Natsuki's jacket—she was suddenly afraid that the woman would finally bolt away from her. She knew that it was still too early but her attachment to the woman in front of her was staggering and it was freaking her out. Big time.

Shizuru cleared her throat—she needed to stomp her fear down. "But that doesn't change the fact that I wanted to be with you..." Shizuru breathed in. "You still want the same thing...right?"

Hating the sudden insecurity from Shizuru's voice, Natsuki gathered the woman in her arms and like a puzzle—they quickly fit together. Both women released a sigh of relief—comforted but each other's presence.

"I want that too. I'm sorry if I showed you otherwise..." Natsuki murmured. She wanted to tell Shizuru the truth why she was afraid of their situation that it was too early. Their relationship was still vulnerable—it doesn't have any solid foundation. Yet. Natsuki breathed in the familiar scent of the supermodel and she relished the moment of peace they found together in each other's arms.

"So? How do we do this?" Shizuru's voice was muffled.

"Hmmm… What do you mean?" Natsuki gently tugged away Shizuru's hair that tickling her nose.

Shizuru pulled away as she gazed at the rock star. "I mean, how do we spend time with these…restrictions?"

Natsuki snickered. "We hang out, spend time with each other, talk about things that we want. It's not like they want us to break up, our handlers just wanted us to lie low for a while." Her forehead creased with confusion. "I thought you used to hook up with someone?"

Shizuru looked uncomfortable at the sudden question. "Well…not regularly" Shizuru watched Natsuki grimaced and she felt ashamed. "What's wrong, Natsuki? Are you uncomfortable at the thought of me hooking up? I thought—"

Her next words died when Natsuki raised her right hand to stop her. "When was the last time you had sex?"

Irritation flared at her chest. Shizuru didn't find it relevant when was the last time she got laid. "Wow, so this is how a conversation should be done in a lesbian date,"

"I'm not trying to insult you Shizuru," I was trying to protect myself, Natsuki said to herself as she frustratingly ran a right hand to her hair. "Could you please answer me?

Shizuru gritted her teeth, and she blushed. "I—I can't remember okay?"

"How's that possible?" Her eyes widened. "I thought people hook up for sex, right?"

"Well, duh," Shizuru rolled her eyes and she pushed herself away from the woman. Annoyed at the stunned reaction of the rock star, Shizuru huffed and she began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Natsuki snapped from her daze and followed her.

"Home," Shizuru answered curtly. Natsuki's reaction irritated the hell out of her. She was annoyed and embarrassed. Shizuru can't understand what Natsuki wants from her. When she was about to tell her that she's still a freaking virgin, Natsuki was completely horrified. Horrified to the point—Shizuru used her long-time defense mechanism to push irritating admirers away from her. Now, when she told Natsuki that she's open to sex, the woman acted like she was sleeping her way around the city like a fucking slut and it hurt. It hurt her a lot.

Shizuru was in this situation because she chose to be with Natsuki—now everybody was against her, judging her even though they didn't know the whole truth. Even Natsuki. Her chest clenched at the pain that stricken her. She needed her time alone—to think, to reflect what unexpectedly made her clingy to the woman. Shizuru was supposed to be an independent woman—so why was she so desperate for Natsuki to like her? To be with her? To the point, she'll even tell Natsuki what she wanted to hear? Frustrated with the sudden turn of her thoughts, the supermodel clenched her teeth and started to walk away.

"What? Why?" Natsuki fumbled and followed the woman.

"Well, if you'll keep twisting your face like that, I don't know how long I can stop myself from hitting you so I might as well go home, alone." Shizuru snapped at her. The thought of her snapping shocked Shizuru. She rarely loses her temper but this woman made her snap—and it infuriated her more.

"What the hell did I said?" Natsuki said in an astonished voice.

Shizuru whirled around—her crimson eyes burning with hurt and rage, she lashed out. "You didn't have to say anything—in fact, I can clearly see it in your face. You don't even have to say it straight to my face that you too, same as every other person in this country see me as a whore. Thank you for giving me a benefit of a doubt." Shizuru bit her lips and her eyes stung with unshed tears when she saw how guilty the rock star was.

"But you told me you don't do long term dating—"Natsuki said weakly but Shizuru snapped back.

"Have you forgotten what I told you before? You are the first person who made me feel this way!" Shizuru hissed at the shocked woman in front of her.

"You mean you're still—"Shizuru's cold gazed stopped her words and she felt her face burn with embarrassment.

"When I was trying to tell you I'm still inexperienced you gave me that revolting face and when I told you I do hook ups, you still give me the same reaction. Where do you want me to be, Natsuki? And why every person that I dated was so appalled at the thought that I'm still a virgin?" Shizuru said incredulously.

Natsuki was rendered speechless. The woman was literally and figuratively a virgin and that made her…relieved and terrified at the same time. The woman was too sweet—too good to be true.

"Shiz—" Natsuki flinched when the supermodel jutted her chin and gave her a cold stare.

"Save it. I need to sort something out to myself." And Shizuru turned and walk away ignoring the hushed voice of the people when she opened the door.

The whole room was silent even after the supermodel left—and she saw Yukino adjusting her glasses. The mousy-haired woman appraised her—ashamed of their sudden spat, Natsuki pulled her hoodie to hide her face. She wasn't expecting Shizuru to react badly—in fact, she wasn't even expecting Shizuru's revelation. Natsuki cursed to herself, and she too decided to let off some steam.

"Natsuki?" Yukino startled her. She almost told the woman that she needed to be alone but the sincerity behind those eyes hushed whatever she wanted to say.

"Yeah?" Natsuki stopped walking when Shizuru's handler took a hold to the right sleeve of her hoodie.

"Can we talk?" Yukino asked in a clear voice. Natsuki only nodded—suddenly aware that the crowd was still watching her for reaction. Natsuki gestured towards the garden just across the glass door and she walked ahead of Yukino.

Both women breathe in the crisp air of autumn. A few birds could be heard and the rustling of leaves made the scenery more complete. Natsuki walked towards the bench and she sank—all of a sudden finding herself tired. She was completely aware when Yukino sat a few inches away from her. Natsuki waited for Yukino to scold her but she was caught off guard when the woman asked her.

"What happened?" Yukino said delicately—as if she was really aware of what transpired between her and Shizuru.

Natsuki found herself running her fingers through her hair. "Honestly? I don't know…"

"Was it because of we wanted you to keep it a secret?" Yukino said. Natsuki didn't answer her. It was one of the issues but that wasn't what triggered their argument. She doesn't really know how to say it so she remained silent. Natsuki was startled when a hand covered her hand. She trembled and she released a sigh.

"At first I was kinda pissed when you guys suggested that but that was probably for the best." Natsuki's stare dropped down to her clasped hands.

"I understand your feelings…after what happened between you and Anh…" Yukino said in a quiet voice.

Natsuki stiffened and the familiar surged of pain crashed on her chest. "How did…?"

"Well, for one—we're lesbians. My girlfriend and I pieced it together when the two of you became close then the rumors started to spread around and suddenly both of you were ignoring each other. We all know what's behind those cycles." Yukino adjusted her glasses before continuing. "And finally, Anh is one ours. Chrysant Agency is handling her as well."

Natsuki clenched her hands together—she hated being vulnerable, she hated to remember her past but everything that was happening to her and Shizuru was a blast from the past. Well, except for Shizuru's virginity. Remembering their previous argument, Natsuki rubbed her face with her two hands.

"You're her first…" Yukino said tenderly—watching Natsuki blushed, Yukino smiled at her.

"But…" Natsuki faltered for a second. "But she told me that she does hook ups…"

"Oh, Shizuru…" Yukino said in disbelief. For a while, Natsuki watched the woman took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. The handler shook her head as if she can't believe what transpired between them.

"What actually happened? Please tell me what really happened…" Natsuki was reluctant to tell her but Yukino squeezed her arm. In the end, Natsuki gave in. Natsuki told her their conversation last night and just a little while ago.

"How did you react when she's trying to tell you that you're her first?" Yukino asked her.

"Well, I was completely shocked! She's a twenty-four-year-old woman a-and she's—," Natsuki released a ragged breath and she ran her fingers through her hair.

"She took it as if her virginity scared you…" Yukino said weakly. "I can't believe this…"

"I'm not scared! Well, maybe I look horrified there for a minute but her complete naiveté was unexpected for someone so—so gorgeous…" Natsuki finished feebly.

"And her complete naivete in sex supported the uncertainty of her sexuality solidified your fears? That maybe she's like Anh?" Yukino's words cut through her and twisted her in the ugliest way. Hearing it casually being justified was painful—as if other people understand what her fear was.

"I know that it was dumb but Anh and I—we started the same way. I was her first woman…and in the end, it wounded me in the worst possible way." Natsuki cleared her throat. "Shizuru was too good to be true…"

"She's not…" The certainty of Yukino's voice surprised Natsuki. "You haven't noticed it yet but just like you, Shizuru has her own issues to deal with." Yukino's words hung in the air—making her pensive and she wondered how can someone gorgeous as Shizuru has her own demons to quell.

"I know that I shouldn't tell you this but knowing Shizuru's stubbornness to admit what's happening to both of you terrified her, I wanted to help. Shizuru's scared of being attached to someone because she's afraid of losing someone important to her." Yukino grasped her trembling hand and stared at her full of determination. "Her father died because of cancer but Shizuru watched her father die slowly and painfully."

A tear escaped Yukino's eyes and released her hands to wipe it. "I watched her suffer, Natsuki. She stood by his side for two years. Shizuru took care of him every time he would heave out his stomach contents because of his painful chemotherapy, she quit her job to be with him in the hospital, she stopped her life for him, she stayed with him until his death and I saw her slowly dying too. Shizuru was watching the only person she loved being snuffed out of life slowly, and when he finally died we were so afraid for her because she told us that she wish she had died with him." Yukino sobbed and Natsuki felt her own tears lingering behind her lashes.

"Christ..." Natsuki felt incredibly stupid. Shizuru's grew up in a broken family and she lost her father to cancer—and her she was, whining because a women cheated on her. She felt like a complete shit.

"I think when she saw you panicking at her virginity, she too—panicked, that her virginity would turn you off and she said the worst thing that she'll ever say to you." Yukino chuckled at the irony of their situation.

Natsuki shook her head, disbelief was written on her face. "But why hook ups? She could have said that she's dated someone before."

"Oh, that? She usually says that to her unwanted suitors. You know, to push them away." Yukino wiped her tear-streaked face and she put her glasses back. "When all she wanted was for you to stay, she actually said the one thing that would make you run away."

Yukino regarded her with interest. "But I wonder why didn't you run away from her?"

Natsuki cleared her throat and she stared ahead at the peaceful scenery in front of them. ''Shizuru told me to trust her and I did. Without any safety net, with the knowledge that she hooks up and even she's still uncertain of her sexuality. I blindly trusted her because I have faith in her. I don't know why but she…keeps me grounded."

Yukino smiled softly at Natsuki's faith to her friend. "I'm glad…"

Both women became quiet as they savor the pleasant weather outside. Falling in her own thoughts, Natsuki remembered the first time she saw Shizuru. Natsuki shivered at the memory—the first time she saw those intense crimson eyes, it sent an icy chill running down her spine. Shizuru was exactly as she saw her in those fashion advertisements but, she was probably more gorgeous in person. Devastating crimson eyes, ash-blonde soft straight hair, full pinkish mouth, angular porcelain face, endless shapely legs, graceful body and that insanely delicious accent. That night, she knew that Shizuru captured her interest and maybe—maybe something deeper.

"Give her time, she'll come around." Yukino's voice reeled her back in the present.

Natsuki thought about her suggestion but now that she knew Shizuru's fears, maybe giving her space wasn't the answer. Fear makes people do stupid decisions and Shizuru might suddenly decide that what they have wasn't worth it. Natsuki found herself shaking her head—she glanced at Yukino and grinned. "But that doesn't mean I'll leave her alone. Check my website around four in the afternoon for my live streaming." Natsuki stood up and took off the hood of her hoodie in her head.

Yukino almost swooned at Natsuki but remembering what they talked about earlier made her straightened herself. "Natsuki, you need to lie low. It'll—" But the rock star just winked at her.

"Don't worry—I won't say anything to implicate our relationship." She adjusted her hoodie to her liking. "But I just wanted to say something—to make her see that we're in this together." Natsuki could almost imagine what Shizuru must be thinking. She must be scared and torn with her feelings—being left alone with nothing but a broken soul and a broken heart. That feeling when she wanted to reach out to someone but being stopped by her fear. Natsuki knew it very well and she wanted to let Shizuru know that they are in this together.

Natsuki remembered the song that she wrote last night and realized that it must be the right song for her. She fished out her phone and dialed the number of one of her most trusted friend. After a few rings, the person on the other line answered her.

"Hey, wanna jam together?" Her smile widened. "I have this one great song and I really wanted to sing this in a live stream. So?"

Yukino watched her suspiciously and it seemed that the person from the other line agreed with the rock star. Watching the enthusiastic rock star nodding and planning her mini concert online made her happy for her friend. When Natsuki pocketed her phone, the rock star threw her a dazzling grin.

"I've got a secret to tell you," Natsuki's emerald eyes were twinkling with mischief.

Her right eyebrow rose playfully at the animated woman. "Yes?"

"X chromosome band will have its mini live stream this afternoon. So," That emerald orbs winked at her once more and Yukino almost swooned. "As our number one fan, I'm personally inviting you to watch it later."

Yukino bit her lower lip—her favorite band will once again be reunited for the sake of her friend. For a hardcore fan like her—that must be one of the sweetest things Natsuki will do for Shizuru. Yukino impishly smiled at her and she shook her head. "Count me in, Kuga."

* * *

Shizuru woke up in a disheveled state. She watched the afternoon light as it filtered its way towards her bedroom and she could feel an ache pounding in her head as she cried herself to exhaustion. A sob rose in her throat when she remembered her predicament—her career was in shambles, fans of Reito and Natsuki were chanting to crucify her and Natsuki. Shizuru buried her head in her pillow to muffle her cries. Of all people who would jump to conclusion, she wasn't expecting Natsuki to join the bandwagon of Shizuru's-a-slut-club.

 _Shizuru, baka ne. You wouldn't have this problem in the first place if you have been honest with her from the start._ She chided herself. A sudden weight settled on her back and she felt the engine of purr from her cat but she was too spent to push the cat away from her. Shizuru didn't know how long she buried herself in her pillow when she heard a message notification from her phone.

She wanted to turn off her phone but a part of her was hoping that a certain emerald eye beauty would call her. She used an app to screen all of her calls except Natsuki's and she felt like an idiot for doing it. Shizuru specifically told her to leave her alone but she was waiting for her like a fool. Another notification rang from her phone and reluctantly, she reached for it.

She typed her password and her eyes widened when she saw Natsuki's name pop out. Her heart raced as she opened the rock star's first message.

 _I know you're mad at me but please, there's something I need to tell you._

She nervously opened the next message from Natsuki.

 _Could you please watch my live streaming from my website? I wrote something for you. Please…_

Her heart doubled its heart rate as she realized what Natsuki was trying to say. Was Natsuki going to declare their relationship despite their meeting this morning? Shizuru could feel herself being pleased about it but she was afraid what would happen once they came out. Still nervous from the probable consequences of the rock star's action, Shizuru pushed herself up from her bed. She swayed a little from the sudden dizziness and she remembered that she haven't eaten anything yet.

After regaining her balance, she slowly walked towards the table and turned on her laptop. She quickly googled Natsuki's website and after a few clicks, she found herself waiting for the live streaming of the rock star. Her phone rang again, and she popped the message open.

 _Please watch it. I won't start the live stream unless you texted me back. You wouldn't want to disappoint the ShizNat fans right? :'(_

Shizuru bit the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from smiling but she could feel her cheeks heating up. The woman was seriously a charmer and she found herself texting back to the rock star.

 _I'm watching but I'm only doing it for our fandom, not because I forgive you._

Shizuru pressed the send button and she waited. After a few seconds, the screen from her laptop flickered to life and she saw one of Natsuki's band mates fixing the camera. Her eyes automatically zoomed at Natsuki. She could see the rock star smiling on her phone while typing. Her heart warmed at Natsuki's smiling face. Was she always smiling like this every time Natsuki think of her?

Her phone rang again and she opened it. Shizuru found herself giggling at Natsuki's reply.

 _Oh... I thought you're doing this because I'm gorgeous and you can't resist my charming self. Bummer :'(_

The woman she saw last night spoke to the camera. "Hello guys, This is X chromosome band live," And the woman glanced behind her to address Natsuki. "Hey, mate. Get your arse in here. You're the one who arranged this in the first place."

Shizuru found herself smiling while she watched Natsuki confidently strode in front of the camera. ''Hello guys, it's been a while since the last time I did this so thank you for taking your time to watch this.'' The rock star raised her right thumb to point out her band mates. "This is my friends, Chie our lead guitarist. This is Aoi our bassist, and behind us," She pointed a petite green-haired woman behind them. "Is Akira our drummer. This I'm my former band, X chromosome."

Natsuki smiled at the camera as she adjusted her microphone. "I know most of you are wondering why the sudden live stream. Well, I wrote a new song and I'm excited to share this one with everyone. This song is close to my heart and I wanted to dedicate this to the one who is afraid as I am." Shizuru felt goosebumps ran through her arms and she went rigid. She stared at the woman inside the screen—wondering if she heard her right. Was Natsuki afraid as she was?

As per cue, Akira the drummer held the sticks in the air and bumped it together for three times and she kicked the bass twice and the band suddenly sprang music together. Shizuru was hypnotized how Natsuki's left fingers softly worked the strings along the neck of her electric guitar while her right hand strummed the same chords. The rock star was slightly tapping her right foot as if dancing to the beat of the song and her vocals followed.

 _ **She sits at home with the lights out  
Seeing life in different colors  
I think it's time that we wake up  
So let me take you away**_

Natsuki's husky voice covered Shizuru's consciousness and felt herself being drawn by the words. Is this what Natsuki was trying to tell her? That they can take on the world? That she'll pick up her broken pieces? Shizuru felt her tears prickling her eyelashes and she found herself crying again. Is she strong enough to let herself get attach to another person again? The air in her lungs suddenly left her and she found herself panicking. What if the woman suddenly got bored with her? What if Natsuki wanted sex and she's still not ready for it? Baka! Shizuru silently cursed her sudden fear. They were just starting to date, so no need getting herself so worked up with worry.

 _ **It took so long to convince you  
I knew I had to show my colors  
You never wanted to be rescued  
But now we're drifting away**_

 **We can run down the street**  
 **With the stars in our eyes**  
 **We can tear down this town**  
 **In the dark of the night**  
 **Just open the door**  
 **We've got time on our side**  
 **We can make it out alive**

 **Hey we're taking on the world**  
 **I'll take you where you wanna go**  
 **Pick you up if you fall to pieces**  
 **Let me be the one to save you**  
 **Break the plans we had before**  
 **Let's be unpredictable**  
 **Pick you up if you fall to pieces**  
 **Let me be the one to save you**

Shizuru hugged her knees and she placed her chin on it. She could see why Natsuki love her old band. The way they move in synchronized precision—and she could clearly see how much they were enjoying how they play together. Every time Natsuki would sing, her emerald eyes were twinkling with emotion—as if reaching everyone with every lyric that spouting in her lips. This is her calling, Natsuki was meant to be a singer.

 _ **So let go!  
Till' we've lost control  
And we'll stumble through it all  
Let's do something new and unpredictable**_

As soon as the song was finished the band stopped playing and meaning of the song hung in the air. Slightly panting, Natsuki looked back at the camera. "Well, that's it. Tell us what you think through twitter and see you for my upcoming gig and concerts. Thank you for listening." The rest of the band wave at the screen as Natsuki took off her guitar and placed it in the case near them. The rock star took the phone and she watched in anticipation as Natsuki shoot another message to her.

 _What do you think? :)_

Shizuru automatically smiled. Even before the rock star finished her song for her, Shizuru knew her answer. She typed her response and she sent it in a flash. She broke into a grin when she saw Natsuki threw her head laughing at what she texted. Shizuru glanced at her text and once again and she felt the surge of bravery that Natsuki made her feel.

 _Let's do something new and unpredictable ;)_

* * *

 **IamAL RebelGeek**

 **Different colors = Rainbow/Pride symbol**

 **We're taking on the world = She'll be with her despite the hate**

 **NatsukiKuga totally wrote that song for FujinoShiz and I'm having a fan girl moment! Gosh! People are so hateful towards this two when they didn't even know the whole story :/ I'll be with these two lovely ladies till the end XOXO**

 **#ShizNat #Fangirl**

 **487k retweets**

 **789 likes**

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A/N:**

 **There is only one thing that I wanted to say to my readers here in CF. Have a little faith in me.**

 **I'm still writing RS and I'll update it next. See yah!**


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Mai-hime is not mine and I think I murdered the Japanese exchange between Yukino and Shizuru in this chapter. I apologize if I made a mistake. I only used google translator in this one so bear with it, please.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

Cameras clicked and flash erupted around Shizuru as she stepped out of her car. She was grateful for Yukino's suggestion to wear a sunglass or she was pretty sure that she'll be blinded by the dozens of paparazzi taking pictures of her.

"Does Kanzaki know about the affair?"

"Does he know that you're into girls? Are you a bisexual?"

"How long has it been going on?"

Shizuru took every ounce of her patience not to counter back sarcastically at their question. She knew that once she squeaked, even just a tiny sound—they will slaughter her. With the help of her temporary security, Crash pushed past the paparazzi while trying to cradle her into his massive arms. Shizuru bit her lips as she stopped herself from smirking when her huge security stepped on one of the reporters.

"Excuse me," The deep octave voice of her bodyguard, Crash echoed in her ears. She knew that the guy wasn't really excusing them because he was almost shoving everyone out of their way as they made way to their shooting scene. With a bit of struggling, most of it was from the paparazzi—they managed to duck inside the security of the set.

Taking a deep breath, Shizuru gave her bodyguard an awkward smile. "I apologized if I somewhat became a burden to you,"

Hiding his surprise, Crash gave her a grim nod. He was used to spoiled actresses who always ignore him but it seems that Fujino is different. "I don't know why the public could be interested in that kind of crap,"

Shizuru smiled thankfully at the man and she chuckled when his cheeks reddened. "It's always part of the job," She shrugged as Crash motioned her forward.

Some of the staffs waved at her as she walked towards her manager. Automatically, her heart hammered against her chest—as if recognizing its mate, Shizuru's breath shortened. She knew, without looking around—Natsuki's already on the set, running those gorgeous dark eyes at her. Clearing her throat, Shizuru smiled at Yukino. "Good morning, Yukino."

Pushing her eyeglasses up, Yukino smiled at her. "Having a rough morning?" She gestured the pack of reporters still shouting for her.

Shizuru smiled a little, still stressed with the idea of scandal lurking behind her career. "Kind of,"

Yukino searched for any indication that her friend was still okay. "Have you talked to your mother?"

Shizuru's lips thinned when Yukino mentioned her greatest dilemma. She still wasn't sure how she'll deal with it, she knew that she had to tell her mother the truth but she was afraid of her mother flipping on her and—right now, she didn't need her mother to add to her stress.

"I guess not," Habitually, Yukino pushed back her sliding glasses. A few beats of silence, "She's going to be pissed at us…"

Her eyebrow rose at her manager's worried words. "It's not your fault that I became attracted to a woman,"

"Like your mother will listen to explanations," Yukino sighed. "Besides, she made me promised to take care of you."

"I'm a grown woman for Pete's sake," Shizuru scoffed.

"Do you think that she'll say the same thing once she saw your pictures with Natsuki?" Yukino grimaced when Shizuru's eyes narrowed at her. "I was just trying to tell you the possibilities,"

When she was about to hurl a witty comeback to her manager, Shizuru felt her—butterflies ricochet in her stomach and her body hummed with recognition. God, if her body could react violently by just running those gorgeous emerald eyes at her, how much more if Natsuki touched her?

"Hey," Natsuki slowly grinned at her, well, maybe both of them but she had the right to own Natsuki's smile, right? Natsuki was wearing fitted black jeans, black leather boots, and white sleeveless shirt with a casual gray cardigan. As she searched for the best word to describe Natsuki—her scarlet eyes ran appreciatively at Natsuki's rugged appearance. She looked—bad, rebellious, untamable—and she was all hers.

"Uh, hey," Shizuru said weakly. She mentally smacked herself for being idiotic in front of Natsuki.

"Are you okay?" Natsuki asked. With their situation, she knew that it was stupid to ask but she wanted to make sure that Shizuru is doing okay emotionally.

"I feel like I'm in a circus performance," Shizuru chuckled as she looked behind them. The reporters were still lurking behind the erected barrier around the set and she stopped herself from grimacing when she saw the majority of them taking pictures of them. "How about in your side?"

"I think my neighbors gonna boot me if those paparazzi continued to camp around my house," Natsuki glanced at Shizuru's exposed neck and her pulse quickened as she remembered its taste beneath her tongue. For god's sake, here we are, in the middle of this scandal and I'm thinking about last make out session. Natsuki's attention snapped back when Shizuru giggled and she felt herself reddened.

"Good thing I live in a place with a tight security," Shizuru shuddered at the possibility of someone invading her privacy.

"But are we okay?" Caught with a hint of insecurity in Natsuki's whispered words, Shizuru stared at her emerald eyes. She wanted to touch her cheeks—to run her fingers to Natsuki's skin and wipe away those uncertainties prowling behind her eyes but with those paparazzi behind them—she held back.

"Definitely, okay." She whispered full of sincerity.

Natsuki breathed a sigh of relief and she combed her hair. "Damn. I was kinda afraid of begging for your forgiveness," With a chuckle, Natsuki pocketed her hands—she's afraid of touching her, to assure herself that Shizuru's not bolting out. "Forgive me for being an arse,"

With Natsuki looking really adorable with her apologetic gaze and her thick British accent, her heart broke a little. Shizuru bit her lower lips. "You really should stop being endearing—I don't think I could stop myself if you keep doing that,"

With a little flush in her cheeks, Natsuki's grin widened and a cough caught their attention.

"It's getting hot in here, don't you think so?" Proving her point, Yukino fanned herself. Both women blushed.

"Can I join your party?" A seductive voice drawled behind them and Nao wrapped her arms at Natsuki's left arm.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and she tried to shrug Nao off her arms. "Go away,"

Nao pouted a little but mischief glowed behind her eyes. "After you ditched me and lie through your teeth, you had some nerve to bully me?"

Disbelief etched at Natsuki's face as she fumbled for an explanation. "Lie? What the heck are you talking about?" She glanced at Shizuru's face—afraid for the woman's reaction.

Feeling smug, Nao gave her a sly smile. "The pictures?" At their blank faces, Nao punched the rock star at her shoulder.

"Do you honestly think that I wouldn't figure why you wouldn't want me to go the bar the last time you played with Chie?"

Shizuru's gazed narrowed at the panicked singer. "You were keeping tabs on me?"

"NO! I wasn't! It was really because of Chie?! One of the bands that were lined up for the night didn't make it so she bribed me to play for her in exchange of information that you reserved a table at the club the same night! Honest to god, I swear—" Her jaw dropped when the trio chuckled at her panicked explanation.

"That was mean," Embarrassed at her blurt out, Natsuki tried to keep a straight face at the chorus of laughter around her.

"Gomen ne, it's just that you're too cute when you're flustered." Shizuru bit her lower lips to stop herself from embarrassing Natsuki further. At Shizuru's sudden Japanese accent, warmth blossomed in her stomach and a grin broke slowly.

"Good thing there's a lot of reporter in here…" She drawled in her most seductive British accent.

"Oh, god. I can't bloody believe that you know how to flirt, Kuga." Natsuki elbowed her and Nao grimaced.

"You should have seen them at the club." Yukino quickly avoided Shizuru's hands to tickle her.

"No need, the pictures said it all. Besides," Nao smiled slyly to her friend. "Chie spilled it all to me," At Natsuki's groan and Shizuru's blushing cheeks—Yukino and Nao laughed.

"Hello," A timid voice called their attention.

If she wasn't looking, Shizuru knew that she wouldn't notice how Natsuki's back snapped stiffly as if she was slapped hard. Shizuru watched as Natsuki's dark emerald eyes became lifeless—like every inch of emotions was slowly draining from her eyes. Every nerve in Shizuru's body screamed, she needed to reach out for that remaining light before it vanished completely—she moved and grasped Natsuki's shoulder, just to shake out the darkness that enveloped those warm eyes.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru said her name, trying to quell her rising panic—she shook the woman. Natsuki numbly turned her head to her and like dawn—a fleet of emotions flooded those dark emerald eyes. Pain.

"Ahn," Yukino said breathlessly. _Jesus Christ, don't tell me she will be—,_ Her thoughts were suddenly cut when Miss Maria appeared behind Anh's back.

"Good morning, I'm sorry for suddenly springing this onto you but since we are out of time I would like to introduce you to Ahn Lu and she would be the replacement for Nina's character."

Ahn's lavender eyes roamed around the group and it remained to Natsuki's face and she softly smiled. Shizuru's shackles rose and she knew that something happened between them.

She needed to get away from here. A voice roared in her ears and all she can think about is getting away from her. Ahn is back and worst—she'll be working with her. With Shizuru. She knew that sooner or later, their paths will cross but not like this—not when she's not prepared for the sudden pain pummeling into her chest.

"Natsuki," Shizuru's worried voice penetrated in her hazy thoughts and like an anchor—those crimson eyes pulled her back to the present. "Can you please help me with my things? There's something that Yukino needs to do."

She knew that Shizuru's giving her a way out. It must be so bloody obvious that her ex-girlfriend's appearance wreck a havoc of emotions out of her but if she took Shizuru's dangling hook—she knew that she needs to explain and explaining her pain—exposing her vulnerabilities doesn't sit well with her. How would she explain to Shizuru that Ahn cheated because she can't risk her career, her life—everything for a lesbian like her?

"I-I," The roar grew loud and all Natsuki wanted to do was to be alone, she pulled away from the surprised model and she knew—when Shizuru's crimson eyes widened, that she hurt her. "I need to talk to Mai," without waiting for her answer, Natsuki walked away from them.

Frozen standing, Shizuru only followed the rock star's retreating back. The singer with laughing emerald eyes, now gone—replaced by a pale woman who was running away from a ghost and all Shizuru could think about was how painful it was to be pushed away by someone who promised her that they were in this together.

"Shizuru," Torn between following the singer and giving her space, Shizuru glanced back at her manager. Keeping her face stoic—she took her things from Yukino's hand. "I should go to my trailer to have an early start." Yukino reluctantly passed her things to Shizuru.

Forgetting that she's in America now, Shizuru bowed to them and she excused herself. Recognizing Shizuru's signs of emotional withdrawal, Yukino cursed internally. Just when the two of them was finally okay—here comes another trial. Reminding herself that she's in the set, Yukino politely smiled at their boss.

"Thank you for taking some time to introduce Miss Lu to us," Steeling herself from glaring at the one who cheated on Natsuki—she nodded at her. "I'm sorry but there is something I need to go over with Fujino, excuse me."

"Well, ain't that grand," Watching her friends retreating backs—Nao can't help but be pissed at the sudden appearance of Natsuki's ex-girlfriend. "You sure made one hell of an entrance Lu," Nao drawled sarcastically.

"Nao, I'm sorry—" Lu stopped when Nao flicked her hand at her—as if dismissing her.

"Save it for someone who would listen," And Nao turned her back at the bitch that caused pain to her closest friend. Well, she should be thankful that Nao was only turning back at her—not breaking her face.

* * *

"Come on, pick up the bloody phone." Natsuki gripped her phone hard while pacing inside her trailer. She could hear her heart racing furiously—not because of Ahn's sudden appearance but because of her fury for being caught off guard.

"Hello—"Mai answered but she was suddenly silenced by Natsuki's furious voice.

"What the hell was Anh doing in here!?"

"She's Nina's replacement for her character, why?" Mai said nonchalantly. A series of typing sound can be heard in the background and it made Natsuki more irritated.

"You knew beforehand? Why didn't you give me a bloody heads up?! She suddenly showed up!"

"Did you check your email?" Hearing the rock star's colorful curses, Mai rolled her eyes. "I take it that you haven't checked it yet. It was included in your new script."

"You know that this was important enough for a phone call,"

"Well, I'm sorry if I haven't got the time to call you because of a certain rock star kept me busy spinning the nightmarish PR she placed herself into," Mai retorted back, annoyed at Natsuki's accusing voice.

"Fuck," Natsuki said most to herself as she sat heavily on her couch. Her day hasn't even started but a steady beat of pain was pounding her temple. "I'm not ready for this,"

The clicking sound of keyboard stopped and a sigh escaped from Mai's throat. "When will you be ready? It's been a year Natsuki," Mai said gently to her best friend.

Ahn's face ripped with pleasure with a naked guy pounding into her body flashed at her memory and she whimpered with pain. "Year? It felt like yesterday…"

Pushing herself away from the desk, Mai rolled her shoulders as she stands. "It felt like yesterday because you were so busy clinging to the pain, to her memories—my god, you haven't dated anyone after she did one hell of a show in you."

"She betrayed me, Mai." Her voice wavered. "She was supposed to uphold our promises—but I caught her fucking someone—in our own bed where we slept together," Her throat clogged with emotions and she could feel her repressed anger toppling out. "I opened myself to her, my soul—I trusted her with my body, with my secrets—and look what she did to me. She betrayed me in the worst possible way," Her tears rolled freely down her face and she bit back a sob. "Do you honestly know how it feels like? She was my life—I was going to ask her to marry me!"

"Oh, Natsuki…" Mai didn't know the extent of damage that Anh did to her best friend but hearing it straight from Natsuki's mouth—it made her heart break for her. "I'm sorry…"

Natsuki cupped her mouth and she rocked herself. She momentarily forgot that nobody knew that she caught her ex-girlfriend naked with a man—the humiliation stopped her from breathing a word of it. "Goddammit," She cursed herself, her fate—whoever who put her in this situation.

The sobbing continues while Mai whispered encouragement at the other line. After a few minutes of crying her heart out—her sobs turned into sniffles and eventually stopped.

"Do you want to back out? I can pay the damages," Mai offered—she knew that it was unprofessional but her best friend comes first and she was ready to give it all for her.

Her throat burned as she swallowed—her head pounding with a full blown headache. In all honesty, she wanted to back down but backing down means that she'll be apart with Shizuru—,

"Shizuru!" Natsuki forgot to clamp her mouth. "Oh, Christ, I fucked up—again, dammit!" She hissed.

"Did she know about your ex?"

"Not the whole story but I think, with my freak out reaction—she'll get the wrong idea, fucking great." Natsuki rubbed her face with her left hand.

"Tell me Natsuki, do you still want to continue this project?" Natsuki considered her option and she knew the answer—maybe it was time to face the music. She sighed—it'll be a hell of self-constraint to stop herself from snapping at her ex-girlfriend and there is Shizuru.

"I need to be with Shizuru," Natsuki said. It was not an option.

Hearing the conviction in the rock star's voice, Mai smiled softly. Maybe it was the right time after all—Natsuki, Shizuru, and Anh. The closure that Natsuki needed for her to move on to her next must be falling right into her lap. "Okay, just give me a heads up if you finally gave Anh a punch she deserved after all. I'll find a way to spin it badly for her,"

Natsuki chuckled. "I think Nao will beat me first into it," She cleared her throat. "Thanks, Mai, for everything."

"No problem, now go get Shizuru," Tired but smiling to herself, Natsuki fidgeted with her phone. Would she text her? Or will she call Shizuru directly? A frown etched her face when she remembered the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look when she avoided Shizuru like a plague. Cursing herself, Natsuki was about to head out when her door opened and her assistant entered.

"Good morning, Natsuki. Your next scene is about thirty minutes away, just enough time to spruce you up for your next scene." Her assistant took a double look at her swollen eyes. "Well, I think we need to speed things up with your eyes," Natsuki groaned out loud. It seems that she needed to patch things up after their commitments later.

"Here," A cold bottle of water was pushed at her hands as she breathed a sigh of relief. Shizuru gratefully took it from Yukino's outstretched hand. Pop. She took a sip. Shizuru caught a movement from Natsuki at the corner of her eyes but she ignored it.

They were in the set nonetheless they needed to put whatever happening between them behind but still…it hurts. She capped back her bottle and she looked at it, she blinked slowly—she knew that Yukino was getting worried at her sudden withdrawal but the emotional ride that she's been thrown into was getting out of hand. She sighed for umpteenth time—she's tired and hungry but they still have to take some scene before taking a break. With Ahn.

A frown marred her indifferent demeanor—too late to masked it, Yukino cleared her throat. "You need to talk to Natsuki,"

"Really?" Shizuru lifted her gaze from the bottle and her eyes ran towards the chaos of the set.

"She's been trying to get your attention for a while now," Yukino adjusted her glasses—hoping for a reaction.

The pensive model hummed and it irked Yukino. "Stop that," Shizuru's eyebrow rose, her crimson eyes unreadable. "Anata wa itsu kono kanjō-tekina tettai ni tsukaremasu ka?" _(When will you get tired of this emotional withdrawal?)_

Shizuru's lips thinned at her manager's implication. "Watashi wa nani mo shite inai," _(I'm not doing anything.)_

"Masani, anata wa nani mo shite imasen. Anata wa kanojo ni hanashikakete soko ni iru hazudesu." _(Exactly, you are not doing anything. You should be there, talking to her.)_ Yukino said in rapid Japanese, not minding the startled looks of the crew around them when she hissed at her talent.

"Jā nani? Watashitachiha-banashi o shite kara, monogoto o shūsei surudeshou. Sorekara betsu no kiki ga okotta toki, kanojo wa watashi o mōichido oiharaudeshou." _(Then what? we'll talk, then we'll patch things up. Then when another crisis rose, she'll push me away again.)_ Shizuru's jawed tightened and her eyes burned with ferocity. "Watashi no kimochi wa, sukina toki ni itsu demo nage tari hippattari dekiru nanrakano yōyōde wa arimasen! _(My feelings aren't some sort of a yo-yo that you could throw and pull whenever you want!)_

Shizuru snapped, watching her manager rendered speechless gave her a little bit of satisfaction and she could feel her heart racing. God knows how she hated not being in control of her emotions. She schooled her features but it didn't escape from Yukino how she despised the crack in her emotional control.

"I'm tired," Shizuru said in a voice void of emotion that frightened Yukino. It was the same voice she used when her father died.

"Shizuru—,"

"Shite kudasai, ima wa arimasen," _(Please, not now.)_ Yukino must have noticed how miserable she was right now. Her manager sat beside her and sighed.

"Don't give this up, Kanojo wa anata o egao ni sa seru," _(She makes you smile.)_ Yukino grasped her hand to comfort her.

Shizuru chuckled ruefully. "Watashi wa dekiru koto o nozomu," _(I wish I can,)_

Yukino beamed at her answer. When she was about to say something, one of the crew called their attention. "Miss Fujino, you're next." The supermodel nodded at him and she rose—nudging the remaining water to Yukino.

"I'll be going home after this, so don't bother ordering some food for me." Yukino nodded and Shizuru turned her back to walk to the next set. Slightly curious why Natsuki suddenly disappeared, she mask her worry because she knew that she needed every ounce of control at what she was about to face. A scene with Ahn Lu.

* * *

She didn't know how much longer she has before they figure it out that they were duped, so she quickly dodged her way to Yukino's car. After a few minutes of driving—trying to stop herself from accelerating her car far from its legal boundary—she made it unscathed.

Looking around, she unconsciously released a sigh of relief when she saw no one. Just as she done previously, she quickly gathered her things and she made her way to her house. Juggling her keys, Shizuru strode towards her house—grateful for the small blessing that her bodyguard managed to lure the paparazzi out of the set thus making her escape from the media's scrutiny.

She dodged inside the gate of her house and quickly locked it. She strode toward the door and she inserted her key to unlock it. Walking inside, she took off her sneakers—circled her arms around her body bag to take it off. Padding with comfy socks inside the privacy of her house, she deposited her bag to the sofa at her living room—and she made her way towards her bedroom, determined to change into something comfortable.

Shizuru rolled her eyes when she saw her cat sleeping with stomach up, he looked ridiculously cute and somehow it raised her spirit. She rubbed the stomach of her cat slightly as she passed before rummaging in her closet for her favorite hoodie and boy shorts.

Finally, at her most comfortable short, some of her tension eased up—she took the book that she was currently reading and she made her way towards her living room. Despite her earlier protest, Yukino ordered some food for her and her stomach grumbled as the smell of the food wafted around the room.

She poked around inside the paper bag and saw a sandwich—she took it out and pulled off the napkin that covered it. She bit a little, and sighed—she's beat, Shizuru thought internally as she dropped heavily on her couch.

She nibbled at her sandwich and thought of her last scene with Ahn Lu. It was surprisingly…calm. Not that she was expecting them to be snarling at each other because of the noticeable tension between them before but—Shizuru heavily leaned her head back at the headrest as she searched for a better word to describe their interaction.

She wasn't expecting Ahn Lu to be amenable, cooperative and somewhat—likable and it didn't help Shizuru at all. Shizuru has been ignoring it but a sinking feeling in her stomach was churning—jealousy, Shizuru was aware that it has been growing steadily ever since she saw how Natsuki reacted to her presence and it was unsettling for her to be suddenly insecure.

Well, who wouldn't be insecure with that gorgeous lilac eyes adorned with a heart-tugging smile? Shizuru grunted—annoyed at herself. She was one of the most sought-out models of her generation—she was also a great catch…right? Except that Natsuki and Ahn had a past together.

"Great thoughts, Fujino. Great thoughts," She muttered exasperatingly to herself as she swallowed the remaining bite of her sandwich. When she was about to reach for another sandwich—the doorbell rang and Shizuru stiffened.

Nobody was supposed to know that she's already at home, she thought as she cast a suspicious look at her door. She waited for a few seconds and nothing. They must have pushed a wrong doorbell, she said to herself. As she reached for the bag of take-outs, the doorbell rang again and this time, Shizuru swallowed nervously.

She was partly sure that those paparazzi wouldn't politely ring her doorbell to ask some pictures. Being silly with her thoughts, another doorbell rang but it was followed by a bang in the door making Shizuru jumped out of her seat.

"Shizuru! Open up! It's me, Natsuki!" Her eyes widened at the rock star's familiar voice and as quickly as possible, she rushed to the door to open it. The rock star swiftly sidestepped her and she closed the door heavily. Her eyes widened at the panting singer as Natsuki leaned heavily at her door.

"What are you doing in here?" Shizuru stuttered. Natsuki was still wearing her clothes from earlier so she guessed that after taping her last scene, she headed straight to Shizuru's place.

"I'm sorry okay?" Natsuki blurted out. She saw Shizuru jumped slightly, surprised by her sudden outburst. "I wasn't expecting Ahn to pop out of nowhere. I—," Clearly frustrated, she rubbed her face—tongue-tied for an explanation.

"I'm sorry for pushing you like that—it's not that I don't want you to know that part of my past but I don't want you to see me like that," Natsuki started to pace in front of her as she continued to fumble around her living room.

"Natsuki—,"

"Please, let me talk first," Her usual confident dark emerald eyes now shone with worry interrupted Shizuru. Sensing that Shizuru was letting her take the floor—Natsuki took a deep ragged breath.

"Ahn was my ex-girlfriend. The last time I saw her was in our bedroom—being fucked by a guy," She saw Shizuru flinched but she continued. "Her betrayal did a number on me you see, I got burned badly that I don't want anyone to see my real self again—my weakness, my thoughts, my fears. What you saw earlier was fear—fear of you, finally noticing that I'm not good enough to be in a relationship with. Fear of how will you react once you knew how much I fucked up with Ahn. Shizuru—," Natsuki's voice quivered and Shizuru's heart broke.

"She denied us in public," If Shizuru wasn't close enough, she wouldn't notice the slight tremor of pain and humiliation in the singer's voice. "Instead of acknowledging her relationship with me, being a lesbian—she jumped naked with a guy to a bed to silenced those rumors about us."

Shizuru couldn't contain her pain for Natsuki anymore, she crossed the remaining space between them and she gathered Natsuki in her arms. "You didn't screw up. Don't justify her sins, Natsuki. Every inch of you is beautiful,"

Natsuki buried her face in the crook of Shizuru's neck as she struggled for control. Hearing Shizuru's words made some of her walls crumble. "Just because you fell in love with the same gender doesn't mean that there is something missing in you. You are you, and I adore every inch of you."

Her heart soared at Shizuru's words and the remaining walls vanished—her arms tightened around the woman who was making her see how beautiful it was to fall in love again. In love.

Natsuki gasped at her realization and as if it has its own mind, her heart staggered at the sudden revelation. The reason why she panicked when she heard Yukino telling Shizuru not to give them up, the reason why she ignored her screaming instinct for her to run—to hide away from the growing attachment for the supermodel and the reason why she jumped head on to this complicated relationship was she was falling in love with Shizuru. Falling hard for Shizuru.

"Natsuki," Still reeling from her discovery, she watched Shizuru—slaw-jawed like an idiot, cut the remaining distance. Butterflies sprang to her belly as Shizuru's lips descended onto her.

As she cupped Natsuki's nape closer, Shizuru deepened her kiss, and slowly became urgent. She wanted to be the one to erase Natsuki's pain and fear. She wanted to convey how Natsuki's pain was hers too. As Natsuki's arms tightened around her waist, she wrapped her own arms around Natsuki's broad shoulder.

"I won't hurt you," Shizuru whispered between kisses. When she felt Natsuki's tongue seek for an entrance, she complied and she moaned at the delicious sensation of Natsuki's warm and demanding tongue.

Powered by her love to the writhing woman in her arms, Natsuki kissed her. She flicked her tongue where Shizuru would moan louder, anything to hear Shizuru's reaction.

"Kami sama..." _(Oh, my god)_ Shizuru whispered sensually making Natsuki squirm in her pants. She swallowed heavily when she saw Shizuru's crimson iris dilated with lust. It took them seconds before the sound of the doorbell penetrated their lustful thoughts.

"Were you expecting someone?" Natsuki buried her face to Shizuru's neck and she gently licked it.

Shizuru bit her lips to stop herself from moaning. "I am not expecting someone," Her fingers buried around Natsuki's hair when the singer bit her at the neck. "Natsuki behave," She gently chided the ravenous woman.

"Shizuru, I know that you are in there. Open the door." At the sound of a familiar cold voice stopped them.

"It's my mother," Shizuru said incredulously while Natsuki choked beside her. Of all people that will visit her today, why does it have to be her mother?

Fate must be laughing at them somewhere right now.

 ** _** to be continued **_**

 **A/N:**

Hello! Sorry for not updating sooner. I have some personal issues that I've been sorting out. I'm currently writing the next chapter of CF so I think I will update it soon. Your comments will motivate me to update faster, so keep 'em coming!

 **-Rebelionheart**


End file.
